Hide and Seek
by lina lollipop hearts
Summary: Tsuna and his family encounter an enemy and Reborn transfers them all to Ouran academy for safety.Not long after their arrival,they encounter the host club.Now the only question is can they keep their secret about the mafia safe?
1. Chapter 1

*Yes this an edit, but i just made it easier to read and if you don't get it this time. Oh well what can you do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

**Hide and Seek**

Everyone sat in the class waiting for the bell to ring and free them to go home. Once the hands on the clock got close enough a countdown began. Five, four, three, two, one…the bell finally rung and officially freed the students of Namamori to leave school. Tsuna arose from his seat and grabbed his belongings. He turned around to see Gokudera smiling at him. "Are ready to go, Judaime?" Tsuna smiled at him before he replied, "Yeah I'm ready, but where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked around the room and saw no sign of him. "The baseball idiot went to practice, so it's just you and me."

"Okay that's fine." Tsuna and Gokudera left the classroom in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They soon made their way out the school and onto the street. They were half way to Tsuna's house when Gokudera suddenly gasped. They stopped walking and Tsuna asked, "What's wrong?" Gokudera suddenly bowed and apologized to Tsuna. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I promised my sister I would help her find ingredients for her poison cooking. I really sorry Judaime, but she'll make me eat whatever she finds if I don't go." Tsuna stared at Gokudera, surprised by his sudden outburst, for a minute before he responded. "That's okay. It's not like one day of studying by myself, is going to kill me. I can manage, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna began to laugh, "I'm sure. Anyway you should hurry up because I bet if you're late she'll make you eat her food regardless." Gokudera's face lit up like a light bulb. "Thank you, Judaime! I'll see you tomorrow." Gokudera turned around and started running in the opposite direction from Tsuna's house. "Have fun!" Tsuna called out to Gokudera while watching him run down the street. "I'll try," Gokudera said over his shoulder. Tsuna smiled and continued his journey to his house. 'I know I told Gokudera that studying by myself wouldn't kill me, but I wonder about that,' Tsuna thought as he turned a street corner.

Tsuna currently sat in his room looking over his homework, which lied on his table. He worked very diligently and after forty-five minutes he had completed three problems. Tsuna looked over his work with a proud smile and was admiring it when Reborn walked by. He glanced at the paper before commenting, "You only got one problem right." Tsuna's smile instantly fell as he picked up the paper to examine it. "Which one did I get right?" Reborn smirked before he answered, "Figure that out on your own." Tsuna's mouth fell open as he stared at Reborn incredulously. His smirk grew wider at Tsuna's reaction. He promptly walked out of Tsuna's room. Tsuna stared at the paper and blinked a few times before sighing. 'I can't figure it out. I'm taking a break.' Tsuna dropped his homework on the table and arose from his seat on the floor. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. When he arrived downstairs he saw his mother in the kitchen, as usual, along with the kids.

"Hey Tsuna-nii!" said Fuuta.

"Hello Tsuna-san." said I-pin.

"Gyahaha, Dame-Tsuna is here to bow down before Lambo." Nana turned away from the stove to look at Tsuna. "Tsu-kun, could you go to the store and pick up these items?" She handed him a list and waited for his answer. "Sure." Nana smiled at her son. "Thank you." She turned her attention back to the stove as Tsuna walked out of the room. He opened the front door and walked out. He then closed and locked the door. He walked down to the shopping district while looking over the list. 'Hmm, which store should I go to? I can go to the super market or the shop that old lady runs. I wonder whose prices are cheaper, probably the old lady's. It's settled I'm going to shop there.' Tsuna was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had entered the shopping district or that he was about to run into an unsuspecting victim. When he finally looked up it was too late, he collided with the person in front of him and the force sent them both toppling to the ground. Tsuna sat up from his spot on the ground as he closed his eyes and cradled his aching head. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," said Tsuna. He heard a melodic laugh before he heard a voice. "I guess that makes two of us." Tsuna opened his eyes to see a brown haired boy with chocolate brown eyes wearing an Ouran uniform extending his hand to him. Tsuna took the hand offered to him and was lifted to his feet. "Nice to meet you, my name's Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said as he smiled.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Since their hands were still connected, they shook hands. Tsuna studied Haruhi as their hands pulled away from each other. "Sorry for asking this, but why is an Ouran student here?" Haruhi laughed nervously and stretched the back of his head as he answered, "There's a shop around here that sells really good mushrooms and you can only buy them from there." Haruhi started walking down the sidewalk and Tsuna followed. "Oh, I see, but aren't Ouran students really rich?"

"Yes they are, but some students that go to that school are an exception. Like me, I got a scholarship that allows me to attend the school." Tsuna looked at Haruhi astonished. "Wow you must be really smart." Haruhi laughed at the statement. "Well you could say that." Haruhi abruptly came to a stop in front of a shop and Tsuna stopped also. "This is the shop," Haruhi stated. Tsuna looked at the shop in front of them and realized that it was the shop that the old lady owned. "I was just thinking about coming to this shop." Haruhi looked at him shocked. "No way that's so weird," he said as he started to laugh.

"I know right," Tsuna said as he joined in with the laughter. They walked into the store while laughing together. When they entered the shop they saw the old lady sitting font of the shop like she always does. They stopped laughing to greet her. They bowed while saying, "Good day ma'am." She smiled at both of them as she said, "I didn't know you two were friends. It's nice to see my costumers getting along." Tsuna was the next to talk, "Actually we just met five minutes ago." The old lady raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Really, you two look like best friends. I never would've guessed you two met not that long ago. Anyway, what can I get you today?" Tsuna handed her the list his mom gave him. She took it and looked over it. She went into the back of the shop to pick up Tsuna's items. She came back very quickly with a bag full of ingredients. "Is your mom making stew?" Tsuna shrugged at the question. "She just handed me the list." The old lady laughed lightheartedly. "That sounds just like Nana. Tell her I said hi." Tsuna nodded as he took the bag from her and paid for the ingredients. She then turned to Haruhi. "What would you like?"

"Can I have a pound of those special mushrooms you sell here?" She smiled and nodded as she disappeared into the back of the shop again. She came out with the same smile. "I put some extra in there for your father; you don't have to pay for those, though." Haruhi looked at her appalled as he opened his wallet. "I can't take the extra without paying for them. It's-," Haruhi stopped when he saw her hold her hand up to stop him. "You're a valuable customer, so you I can let you have favors like this." Haruhi smiled as he said okay and the old lady smiled in return as Haruhi paid for the items. He took the bag from her and put his wallet away. "You two are welcome here at anytime," she said with a smile as she waved them away. They both bowed to her as they left the shop. Once they were outside Tsuna's hyper intuition picked up something about Haruhi. 'There's something strange about him, but I can't identify it,' Tsuna thought as he studied Haruhi's face as they were walking and noticed something very important. 'It can't be Haruhi's a-,' Tsuna started to blush before he asked, "Haruhi, are you a girl?" Haruhi looked at Tsuna stunned. "How did you know?" Tsuna laughed nervously. "Lucky guess," Tsuna lied. Haruhi sighed, "Well you can't tell anyone okay?" Tsuna looked at hi- I mean her weirdly as he asked, "Why not?"

"Well it's a long story, so I'll have to tell you another time." Tsuna's face lit up and he asked, "Haruhi do you have a pen?" She quirked an eyebrow at his question, but didn't ask. She stuck her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out a pen. Tsuna took the pen and Haruhi's hand. He scrawled out his phone number onto the back of her hand. When he was done he returned the pen to Haruhi and surprisingly she wrote her phone number on Tsuna's hand. She smiled when she was done and Tsuna smiled back. They just stood there in silence enjoying each other's company. The harmony was soon broken when Tsuna got the feeling they were being watched. "Haruhi, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah I should, but I call you as soon as I can." Tsuna waved her goodbye as she quickly walked away. He watched her and waited until she was completely out of sight before he went to look for his pursuer. He quickly scanned the crowd of people as he walked out of the shopping district. He was almost home when a knife suddenly appeared on the wall next to him. The knife had liquid dripping off of it. Tsuna was about to touch it, but stopped when he realized it was poison. 'Some one's trying to kill me. It seems I have a new enemy.' Tsuna was about to keep walking when he saw a piece of paper tied to the end of the knife. He untied it, took it off the knife and opened it. He read the contents, '_Vongola Decimo, you and your family shall be wiped out. I'm going to take you down one by one and then I'll erase your precious Vongola.' _Tsuna folded the note and shoved it in his pocket. 'I need to show this to Reborn,' Tsuna thought as he ran home.

"Hmm, this is bad indeed, but I always have a backup plan." Reborn pocketed the note Tsuna gave him. "I already contacted the ninth and he suggests we go into hiding. Also you and your friends will be transferring to Ouran academy. Be prepared because we leave in two days." Tsuna nodded in recognition. 'I guess I'll be seeing Haruhi sooner than I think.'

**Thanks for reading! I put he for Haruhi's gender in the beggining because Tsuna thought she was a boy and i changed it when he found out she was a girl. Sorry if that confused anyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Reborn! or OHSHC

Black7Kitten: Sorry it was confusing, but I edited it, so it should be alittle easier to read. EK12: You should watch Ouran host club, it's a good show. D. Gray-fan: I hope you like this story!

**Hide and Seek**

"Kyoko, can I talk to you outside?" She stopped her conversation with Hana and smiled at him. "Sure Tsuna-kun." She bowed to Hana and followed Tsuna out of the classroom. Tsuna stopped walking when he was out of earshot of the class. He turned around to face Kyoko with a serious expression on his face. "Do you remember when I told you and Haru I was in the mafia?" She nodded. "Do you remember when I said I would protect both of you?" A worried expression clouded her face as she asked, "What's this about?" He stepped closer to her and looked her straight in the eye. "The family is in danger and I need you two to transfer schools with us, but you will be transferred back when this is all over."

"When will we be back?"Kyoko asked; none of the worry written on her face was erased. Tsuna looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "Honestly I don't know. We could be gone for the rest of the school year for all I know, but you and Haru's safety comes first. Also I'd like you to tell Haru for me." Kyoko looked down sadly and stayed silent. When she finally looked up you could see fiery passion in her eyes. "I'm taking Hana with me." Tsuna looked startled by her statement before he counter attacked with an argument of his own as he regained his composure. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk having her find out about the mafia. Therefore-,"

"I'm not leaving her alone for the rest of the school year," Kyoko said defiantly. Tsuna saw there was no way to get her to back down, so he heavily sighed and agreed. "Fine, just don't tell her about the mafia and make sure she doesn't find out." A large smile broke out on Kyoko's face as she thanked Tsuna and turned to go back to the classroom. Tsuna suddenly grabbed her wrist and Kyoko tilted her head to him in question. "I'm sorry for getting you involved," this was all Tsuna said as he let go of her wrist and walked into the classroom. Kyoko watched him with a sad expression as he walked away. 'Tsuna-kun…'

"Reborn I just thought about something, how are we suppose to transfer to a high school when were in middle school?" Tsuna asked. Everyone present looked at him inquiringly. "I've already taken care of everything, now get in the limo," Reborn said coldly. Everyone followed Reborn's orders, not wanting to feel his wrath, by piling into the limo. Once they were all situated, Tsuna decided to ask, "Where's Hibari?"

"Full of questions today aren't you," Reborn sighed, "Well if you must know, he said he had business to attend to and would join us later."

"I have one more question, why is Mukuro here!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Well he and Chrome are your guardians," Reborn stated the obvious while Tsuna gawked at him. "Well I know that and I don't have I problem with Chrome. It's the other three," Tsuna mumbled. "Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Ken yelled indignantly at Tsuna. Tsuna looked away from them out of fear and clung to Gokudera, who was sitting next to him. That caused Gokudera to blush at his closeness. "Hey! Answer my question-"

"Let it go Ken," Chikusa sighed, "Anyway we're just here because of Mukuro-sama." Tsuna looked back at them and saw they were no threat to him. He let go of Gokudera and faced them. "Ok I guess that's fine," Tsuna sighed.

The rest of the ride there consisted of Mukuro molesting Tsuna, Tsuna fighting him off and Gokudera yelling at him for getting too close to his Judaime. Kyoko and Haru talking about anything and everything they had in common while Hana occasionally joined in the conversation. Yamamoto and Ryohei talked about the sports they liked. Ken was teasing Chikusa about the barcode on his face being worth five yen. Chrome was asleep along with I-pin and Lambo, who were sitting in her lap. That only left Reborn who was sitting and looking out the window with his fedora covering his face, thinking who knows what.

Everyone had gotten tired and promptly fell asleep while they were heading to the school. Everyone was dreaming pleasant dreams and everything was finally at peace in the limo. That was when the limo driver decided to screech to a sudden halt and jerk everyone forward. This caused them to fall out of their seats and topple on top of each other, the only still seated was Reborn. Reborn handed each one of them a specific piece of paper. "Those are the classes you are to attend to and I expect you to attend them," Reborn's eyes narrowed dangerously as he said, "Now get out of my limo." After that was said Reborn kicked everyone, except Lambo and I-pin, out of the limo and onto the asphalt.

"Wait what about our luggage?" Tsuna asked. "I'll take care of it. Oh yeah I almost forgot the limo will be here to pick you up an hour after school ends, so don't be late," Reborn stated firmly before he closed the door. They all watched as the limo sped away and left them all on the unforgiving sidewalk. Once people started to stare was when they decided to get up and walked away as discreetly as possible. Once they were inside the school, Tsuna decided to ask a question that was on everyone's mind. "What class does everyone have?" Haru walked over to Tsuna and looked over his shoulder, so she could get a glimpse of his paper as she said, "I'm in 1-C." Kyoko started giggling and said. "You're in the same class as me and Hana." Haru perked up at that statement. "Really," she turned her attention back to Tsuna, "Tsuna-san?"

"Sorry were not in the same class." Haru saddened immensely at the statement, but perked up when she remembered she was in the same class as her two best friends. "That's okay," Haru smiled as she said, "We should get to class now." The three girls walked away and went to search for their classrooms. Tsuna waved goodbye to them as they walked away. The tranquility of the moment was broken when Ken suddenly yelled out, "Why do I have to be in same class as Kaki-pi? Why can't I be with Mukuro-sama?"

"That's because I'm with Nagi. Better luck next time Ken," Mukuro laughed. "Stop complaining Ken," Chikusa said as he dragged Ken off into unknown direction while Mukuro and Chrome followed them. "Well I guess that leaves us," Yamamoto said as cheery as usual.

"I got 1-A," Tsuna said as he read off the paper he received. "Oh, Judaime we're in the same class!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera's paper to see he was telling the truth and sighed in relief when he saw the class. "I'm so happy I won't be alone in unknown classroom. Wait did he put me in an A class? I'm going to fail, I can barely handle my middle school class and this is high school." It was then that Tsuna started complaining that life was unfair and that he should have stayed home. Then Gokudera decided to clamp his hands down on his shoulders and look into his eyes. "Don't worry Judaime; I'll always be here to help you pass your classes. I promise on my life," Gokudera said with a burning passion in eyes, which caused Tsuna to back away slowly. "I'm glad you feel that way, but that was a little creepy." Tsuna pried Gokudera's hands off his shoulders and turned away from Gokudera. "I have to go now," Tsuna said as he walked away. "Wait for me, Judaime," Gokudera called after him as he walked away. "We should go to our extreme class now!" Ryohei yelled out in his excitement. Yamamoto started to laugh and said, "We probably should."

"Why is this uniform so uncomfortable? I like my old one better."

"I agree with you Gokudera, but you can't just tear it up because it's uncomfortable," Tsuna stated calmly as he watched Gokudera struggle with his uniform and try to customize it to his liking. "Anyway, isn't that our classroom up ahead?" Gokudera looked up from his uniform and at the class' sign. "Yeah it is." They stopped in front of the class and stared at the door. "Do we go in or is someone supposed to invite us in?" Tsuna asked nervously, "To be honest I'm a little nervous about going in there."

"It's okay Judaime I'll protect you," Gokudera said as he put his hand on the door and started to pull it open. "Gokudera wait-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw a very peculiar sight. No one in the present class was seated; there was a tan haired girl selling things, some students running around the room, some were throwing paper airplanes, some were playing video games and the sane ones were talking in groups with their friends. Once the students saw that they had company they stopped their circus and gave them their full attention. "You must be the transfer students; it's very nice to meet you I'm Kazukiyo Soga, the class president," said a brown haired boy with glasses. A girl suddenly appeared behind him and introduced herself, "I'm Momoka Kurakano, the vice president. I'm sorry there's no teacher available now, they are all currently at meetings, but we would still be delighted to have you introduce yourselves to the class." Gokudera glared at the class as he introduced himself. "I'm Gokudera Hayato."

'He's so cool. Is he a delinquent? He's kind of intimidating.' Those were some of the thoughts that crossed the students' minds as they stared at their new classmate. They turned their attention towards Tsuna, so he could introduce himself. Tsuna looked at the attention he was getting and instantly flushed. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." He bowed to them as they stared. "He's so cute," that was the thought that crossed everyone's mind, except one who decided to voice their thought. "Tsuna?" Tsuna shot up and straightened out his back at the call of his name. He looked in the direction that the voice came from and saw that it was none other than Haruhi. A smile bloomed on Tsuna's face when he saw her. "Haruhi!" Tsuna yelled as he ran up and hugged her around the waist. Haruhi looked taken aback before she looked at the honey eyes that were staring at her. "Tsuna, it's really you. What are you doing here?" Tsuna released her from his hug. "Would you believe me if I said I came to see you?"

"No not really." Tsuna laughed at Haruhi's response. "I didn't think so. Well it's a long story, so I'll have to tell you another time." They both laughed at the inside joke; only they were in on. That was when the whole class shared the same thought, 'Who is this guy?'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I hoped you enjoyed and that my writing is a little less confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

rjliu923: Does this answer your question? XD

Nakamura Chi: OMG yes I could do that (I was going to do that anyway). I'm glad someone likes the idea as much as I do!

EK12: (If your still reading this story) I voted on your poll!

**Hide and Seek**

Two orange haired twins walked up behind Haruhi and intervened on Haruhi's little reunion. "Hi I'm Hikaru," he took Tsuna's hand and shook it without his recognition. "And I'm Karou," he also took Tsuna's hand without recognition. Haruhi made a sour face as she watched the scene unfold, knowing exactly what their intentions were. Tsuna stared wide eyed at them, since he was trying to think of a way to respond to their sudden actions and to overcome his shyness. Luckily for Tsuna, Gokudera decided to come to his rescue.

"Judaime," Gokudera said as he walked up behind Tsuna before he regarded Haruhi. He bowed to Haruhi and said, "You may ask me for anything," he straightened up and smiled at her, "Any friend of Judaime's is a friend of mine." Haruhi smiled calmly, even though she was terrified on the inside by his straight forwardness.

"Thank you for informing me of that, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer if needed." Before Hikaru and Karou interject on Haruhi's conversation again the teacher walked into the room. "Oh I see the transfer students are here and I'm sure introduced yourselves. You may take any available seat." They both bowed and thanked him. They took their seats and class went on like any other normal class would.

The class ended swiftly and the students were dismissed for lunch. Tsuna packed up his belongings and was about to have lunch with Gokudera when Hikaru and Karou walked up to. They immediately bombarded him with questions. "Where are you from? What's your real name? How old are you? Are you really human?"

"Hey you idiots stop bothering Judaime or I'll bl-" Gokudera didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence since Tsuna slapped hand over his mouth. Tsuna brought his mouth next to Gokudera's ear and whispered, "I don't want you blowing any one up and I want you to keep your dynamite hidden unless it's necessary to use them. Blink once if you understand." He blinked and Tsuna continued.

"I also want you be nice to people and stop cussing. Blink once more if you understand." He blinked again and Tsuna continued one last time.

"If I'm suffocating you blink three times and even if I'm not when I let go I want you to pretend you are, so we can get out of here. Do you understand?" Gokudera did exactly as he was instructed to show Tsuna he understood and Tsuna instantly let go. Gokudera started gasping for air. "I'm sorry Gokudera. I had no idea my hand was on your nose too."

"It's okay Judaime." Tsuna faked his worry and asked, "Are you sure? Oh I know we should go find nii-san, he's probably worried about us anyway." Tsuna was halfway to the door with Gokudera when he said, "Sorry Haruhi, I have to leave, but I'll see you after lunch."

"Hey wait I'll come with you," Haruhi said. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other skeptically before Tsuna nodded. "We'll be in the hall." Tsuna and Gokudera left the room and stood in the hallway like they said they would. That left Hikaru and Karou standing in their same positions with their eyebrows raised. Haruhi was behind Hikaru and Karou seething over what the twins had just done. "You two just scared my friend away and all because you two are jealous!"

"We aren't jealous of him, why would we be jealous of that little runt?" Hikaru asked and Karou continued, "Besides you're overreacting we didn't scare him away. He said he had to visit his older brother anyway."

"You know I would consider that your words may be true, if it weren't for the fact that Tsuna doesn't have an older brother! Anyway I'm going to get my friend back and if you scare him away again, I can't guarantee your safety." Haruhi left the room and went in search of Tsuna while Hikaru and Karou planned out their next moves.

"How dare that commoner try to take our Haruhi away?" Hikaru said. Karou gave him a sly sideways glance. "You know we could always get rid of him?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him to make sure they were thinking the same thing. "I was suggesting we…" Karou trailed off and whispered the rest of his sentence into Hikaru's ear. "This is why we're twins," Hikaru said as he and Karou started to plan for the afternoon.

Hikaru, Karou, Tsuna, Haruhi and Gokudera were currently walking in the hallway. Tsuna and Haruhi were chatting away while Gokudera watch his friend intently and Hikaru and Karou smiled like Cheshire cats at Tsuna. "Hey Haruhi shouldn't we be getting to the host club?" Karou asked. Haruhi stopped her conversation with Tsuna and regarded the twins. "Oh yeah I kind of forgot about it. Well we should go there, shouldn't we? Would you and Gokudera like to come?"

"That would be fine. Hey isn't that the place that's a part of the story you've been meaning to tell me."

"You haven't told me yours yet, so I see no reason to tell you."

"Good point. Tell me and I'll tell you over the phone?"

"That'll be fine," Haruhi said as they changed direction to get to the host club. They walked down a seemingly endless hallway until they finally stopped in front of the music room. "I thought we were going to a host club," Tsuna said.

"This is the host club it's just in the music room," Haruhi explained to her new friends.

"That's a little misleading," Tsuna said bluntly.

"Tell me about it," Haruhi said exasperated as she opened the door. Once the doors were opened you could see all sorts of ladies being entertained by handsome gentlemen. All the girls were conversing and laughing with the gentlemen, but suddenly stopped when they saw Tsuna standing in the doorway. All the girls turned their attention away from their hosts and started staring at him. Tsuna instantly became shy from the attention he was receiving and inched behind Haruhi. That was when one of the girls yelled out, "I'd recognize that shyness anywhere, that's the new transfer student Sawada Tsunayoshi!" After that was said Tsuna was suddenly surrounded by girls.

"My friend was right you are cute! Why did you hug Haruhi when you first arrived? It is true you and Haruhi have a secret relationship?" The rest of the girls questions were drowned out by the sound of a blonde hair male yelling, "Haruhi how could you date someone without your daddy's consent?" The girls turned their attention on him.

"I'm not going out with Tsuna. We're just friends, sempai." After that was said the blonde started going into a crazy rambling fit and Haruhi had to calm him down. Once that was settled the girls started their questions again and Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna. "Don't worry Judaime, I'll protect you." The girls stopped the questions once again to regard the sudden interruption. "It's Gokudera!" That was when they starting bombarding him with questions, but there was one question that stood out the most.

"Do you harbor special feelings for Tsuna?" Gokudera was about to lash out at them for using Tsuna's name so causally, instead he blushed as he said, "Well he is special to me." That statement got all the girls in a frenzy of questions and Tsuna was on the verge of fainting. That was when a black haired male decided to interfere. "I'm sorry ladies, but we have some issues to work out. Can you come back tomorrow?" They all nodded and left the room, only a few stayed. Once they were gone the blonde male Haruhi was consoling, rounded on Tsuna.

"What have you done to Haruhi you dirty creature?" Tsuna clung to Gokudera for safety and Haruhi hit the male on the back of the head. "Ow, how could you do that to daddy?"

"Well you were being an idiot and I already told you, we're just friends," Haruhi smiled at Tsuna, "Anyway this is the annoying one I mentioned, Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki looked at Tsuna angrily. Tsuna walked out from behind Gokudera and shyly held out his hand to shake Tamaki's. Tamaki's attitude instantly changed at the gesture. 'He's too shy to do anything to Haruhi.'

"Sorry I was overreacting earlier," Tamaki said as he shook Tsuna's hand, "I'm the king of this lovely club."

"Really? That's amazing." Tamaki smiled and let go of Tsuna's hand.

"Yes it is and this is Kyoya Ootori, my faithful companion." He held out his arm to a black haired male with glasses and a clipboard. Kyoya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and walked over to Tsuna. He shook Tsuna's hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Tsuna smiled nervously and nodded. 'He's interesting,' Kyoya thought as he walked away. Tamaki watched him walk away and returned his attention to Tsuna.

"I'm sure you've met the twins, so let's move on." He held his arm out to a couch, where two people were sitting. "The short blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey and the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori." Honey jumped off of the couch and ran over to Tsuna, Mori followed behind him. "Wow you're really shy and almost as cute as I am, Tsu-chan."

"What's with the Tsu-chan?"

"It makes your name cuter don't you think. Anyway would you like to play with Usa-chan?" Honey asked as he held out his stuffed rabbit, so Tsuna could play with it. Tsuna took the rabbit it his arms and held it gingerly as he smiled. "That's so cute."

'I know that voice.' Tsuna stiffened and turned towards the voice to see Kyoko smiling at him. Tsuna blushed before he said, "K-Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"The girls I met in my class took Haru, Hana and me here." Tsuna looked to Kyoko's left and saw Haru sitting there. Haru instantly hugged Tsuna when she saw him. "I've wanted to hug you all day." Tsuna smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't hug Judaime so causally you idiot woman." Haru detached herself from Tsuna and immediately started bickering with Gokudera. Tsuna watched them amusedly and that was when Hana walked up to him. "After that display, you are no longer considered one of the monkeys at our school."

Tsuna whipped around to face Hana who was smiling causally at him. "Thanks I guess. Anyway I'm surprised you're in a place like this." Hana blushed at that statement. "W-well Kyoko wanted-d to come here a-and also I heard there were mature guys here."

'I knew she was here for the guys,' Tsuna thought. "Anyway weren't we supposed to be back at the limo after an hour after school passed?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Hana showed Tsuna her watch and once saw the time he began to panic. "Oh no we only have five minutes!" Haru and Gokudera stopped fighting and everyone turned their attention towards him. "We only have five minutes to get to the limo; if we're even a second late Reborn's going to leave." That caught his friend's attention they all gathered their things and began leaving the room. Tsuna gave Honey his bunny back and said, "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna waved to Honey as he quickly walked out of the room and left the host club alone. Kyoya finally looked up from his clipboard and said, "Well that boy has certainly gained my interest." Everyone agreed with, well everyone except two orange haired twins. They were currently seething in the corner of the room. That was when the two simultaneously thought, 'You may have gotten away today Tsuna, but tomorrow you will officially become our toy.'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter is going to be so fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**Nakamura Chi**: Oh the poll thing was for EK12, sorry about that and I'm glad you love this story. **Ookami Sakura**: You will find that out in chapter 6. **AlicetheBloodstainedRabbit**: I'm glad you like this story. **xxYuunaxx**: You don't have wait any longer the chapter is here. **Lalalu**: Tsuna's about to get even cuter! **animegirl457**: You're to kind! Thanks for the compliment!

**Hide and Seek**

"I wonder when our little plaything will be here, Hikaru."

"Me too, Karou." Tamaki had just walked past them and heard their conversation.

"Are you two talking about Tsuna? If you are you better not bully him," Tamaki scolded them.

"Relax boss we're not going to bully him, we're just going to see if he's worthy to be a host or not," Hikaru said.

"Yeah boss, we're not doing anything bad, just running a few tests." Tamaki raised an eyebrow at what the twins had just told him and they told him about their conversation with Kyoya earlier that day.

"_Kyoya-sempai," the two singed as they entered the classroom. He turned around to look at them. "Shouldn't you two be in class, you know it starts in five minutes, right?"_

"_Yeah we know we just came here to negotiate with you." Karou decided to continue, "It's about Tsuna, we were wondering if he can become a host."_

"_I know I said he gained my interest, but I wouldn't go as far as to make him a host." The twins smiled knowing this would happen, but of course they had a plan. They both swung their arms around Kyoya's neck."You know if he becomes a host, the host club will gain more popularity," They both said while smiling like idiots. _

"_Well I know that the girls were all over him yesterday, as well as his friend, but…" he trailed off, so the twins continued._

"_Exactly, so if we added Tsuna to the host, our popularity would sky rocket and think of all the money you would get."_

"_We could let Gokudera follow Tsuna around and be his body guard or something. Besides that's the only way Tsuna would be able to join, so what do say to our suggestions, sempai?"_

"_Well you two have good points, so here's what I will do. You two can bring Tsuna in and he can be a host apprentice until I say he can be a host." They both cheered and hugged Kyoya. _

"_You won't regret this sempai." They saluted him with crocodile tears in their eyes and ran to their class. _

"That's what happened, all truth, no lies," they said.

"Why did you two go to Kyoya, instead of me? I'm the king of this place, not him. The king's rule is final!"

"Please, we all know Kyoya has more authority than you."

"Because you're the one who always runs to him when you can't handle something, you brought this on yourself."

"Mommy Haruhi is rebelling against daddy. She not my sweet little girl anymore! Why can't you go back to how you were before and be my little angel?" Once the twins were done mocking Tamaki they ran away from him and Tamaki followed after them while yelling. After five minute of them running around Kyoya announced that their guest had arrived and they stopped and looked at the doorway.

"Haruhi, do I have to go in there?"

"Not really, but you promised to see Honey-sempai you'd see him today."

"Yeah Tsuna-kun, just go in there okay?"

"Even you want me to go in there Kyoko, why does everyone want me to go in there?"

"Because you promised," that was the last thing Tsuna heard before he was pushed into the music room. Tsuna yelped and stumbled bit before he finally stood upright. After he had made his peculiar entrance, he smiled awkwardly and waved weakly to everyone in the room. They all waved back and Honey ran up to him. "Hey Tsu-chan, how are you today?"

"I'm fine I guess."

"That's good; do you want to play with Usa-chan and me?"

"I'd be delighted to." Honey cheered and laughed. Tsuna laughed along with him and they were about to leave when Kyoya stepped in front of them. "Before you go play, can you try this on?" Kyoya held out a waiter's outfit in front of Tsuna's face. Tsuna looked questioningly at him and took the outfit before he asked, "What's this for?"

"You'll find out later," that was all he said before he walked away and left Tsuna confused. 'I have a bad feeling about this uniform.' Even though Tsuna thought, he went against his better judgment and asked, "Where do I change in this?"

"Oh there's a changing room over there," Honey pointed at a curtained room, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Yeah that would be fine." Tsuna said as he headed towards the dressing room with Honey. Gokudera came out of nowhere and jumped in front of them. "I'm sorry Judaime, but I can't let you go in there with him."

Tsuna looked at him a minute before he said, "If you're that concerned about my safety, why don't you come with me instead?" Gokudera froze and Tsuna took that as a yes. Honey watched Tsuna grab Gokudera's wrist and start to pull him towards the curtained room. Gokudera snapped out of his gaze once he was aware he was being dragged.

"No Judaime, don't take me in there." Tsuna ignored him and dragged him in the curtained room. Gokudera started wailing when Tsuna started taking his clothes off. "Gokudera, be quiet it's not like I have anything you don't."

"But, Judaime it's a sin for me to see you like this." Tsuna rolled his eyes at Gokudera as he continued to wail.

"Anyway I need to talk to you about something." Gokudera stopped his wailing at looked at Tsuna questioningly, so Tsuna continued. "You know Mukuro was acting really strange last night, I think he's plotting something. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, the only time I see that pineapple freak is when we go home or in the morning. Sorry I can't be of help to you, but just know I will protect you."

"Thanks Gokudera," Tsuna said as he smiled. "Hey do you think this looks good on me?" Gokudera looked at the outfit Tsuna had just tried on and gave him two thumbs up. "Anything looks good on you."

'Wasn't really the answer I was hoping for,' Tsuna thought. He walked out of the room with Gokudera behind him. "Wow Tsu-chan you look great."

Tsuna blushed slightly as he thanked Honey. It was then that he noticed Honey and the rest of the host were wearing the same outfit as him and girls were piling into the room. 'What's going on?' Tsuna thought puzzled.

"Oh Tsuna you finally decided to join us." Tsuna looked in the direction of the voice and saw Hikaru and Karou, along with some girls, looking at him from a table. "Don't be shy come over here and have a seat," Hikaru beckoned. Tsuna did as he was told and walked over to him. He cautiously sat down and stared at all the people around him.

Hikaru started talking again. "You know Tsuna became a host apprentice today." All the girls around them started cheering. "That's so amazing I know idea there was such a thing," a random girl said.

"There isn't, we just made an exception for Tsuna," Karou clarified, "That's because he's our new love interest." By this time Hikaru and Karou were hanging all over Tsuna, who was very confused at this point, and the girls started squealing at the scene. It was only when the twins tried to kiss was when he decided to do something. Tsuna politely pushed them away from his face. "U-um I don't k-know what you two are talking about," Tsuna stammered.

"No need to be shy around us sweetie. You'll fall in love soon enough." Tsuna was ready to jump out of his chair and scream rapist at the top of his lungs, after he saw his polite way wasn't doing anything. He didn't have to since Gokudera came to his rescue, as he always does.

"Can't you see that Judaime doesn't want to be bothered by the likes of you?" Hikaru and Karou held Tsuna protectively, since they knew Gokudera was going to take their new toy away.

"Well it doesn't look like he wants to be bothered with you either," Karou sneered. That made Gokudera's blood boil and he was ready to blow them up at this point. Gokudera was going to do exactly that, he put his hand in his pocket to pull out a stick of dynamite. Tsuna knew that was going to happen, so he decided to interject before it got out of hand.

"Gokudera don't do it."

"But Judaime," Gokudera whined.

"Gokudera," Tsuna said sternly to effectively silence him. "Hikaru and Karou can you let me go?"

"No," they said with finality. 'It seems like I'm going to have to use the 'Mukuro' tactic on them.' Tsuna wiggled around in their grasp and when he finally got in the correct position, he delicately kissed them both on the cheek.

"Can you let go of me now?" They nodded and released Tsuna, who instantly jumped away from them. "Kyoya-senpai, can I bring this back tomorrow?" He asked as he pointed at the suit he was wearing.

"Sure just make sure it doesn't get dirty or you'll pay for it." An evil glint shone in Kyoya's eyes as he said this. Tsuna nodded nervously at that, knowing evil glints only got him tortured.

"Kyoko come on we have to leave." Kyoko frowned, since she was currently being entertained by Honey and didn't want to leave. "Do we really have to leave right now?"

"Yes we have four minutes until we're late." Kyoko jumped up when she heard, she wasn't about to chase down a limo to get back home. They quickly walked out of the room and left the host once again.

The girls that were sitting next to Hikaru and Karou waved their hands in front of their face to get their attention. "Are you two okay?"

"What?" They asked like love struck idiots, since they were still in la-la land. They didn't snap out of it until one of the girls pointed out Tsuna had left. That was when they shouted, "He got away!"

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Well I guess Tsuna did learn something from Reborn, he learned that evil glints meant punishment. Okay enough with the bad jokes, time to get serious.

Since all you people have been so nice to me I decided to post chapters early. I already started working on chapters 5-7 and they're almost finished. They should all be up by Sunday or Monday (no promises)! Also I hope you enjoy those chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**Ookami Sakura**: It's funny you would say that because that's what next chapter is about! **xxYuunaxx**: I'll let you in on a secret. Tsuna has only used the Mukuro tactic twice. **Alice no Kuro Usagi**: (Sorry about typing your username wrong. My writing tool won't let my type the periods.) I wonder too. Honestly I don't know I just go with the flow of the story. **animegirl457**: He comes in chapter 7. **Lalalu**: That is so true. **Nakamura Chi**: Don't worry they get more focused and this gets more kawaii as the story goes on.** ficjumper**: He sure did! **XTunaMANIACX**: Sorry to dissapoint, but the other two won't up till tomorrow. Really sorry!

**Hide and Seek**

It's been a week since the twins started sexually harassing Tsuna. He can't seem to go anywhere without the twins harass him and Gokudera having to protect him. That was what was currently happening to Tsuna right now. The twins grabbed each of his hands and planted a delicate kiss on them. They each held out a rose to him. Tsuna's face became as red as a tomato. "I hope you will accept our feelings soon and become ours."

"You can choose either one of us, we wouldn't mind." Tsuna was ready to pass out from embarrassment and Gokudera started yelling at them. He yelled a few threats and couple of cuss words. The twins just retaliated with a smart comment. They continued quarrel while Tsuna inconspicuously inched away from them. Once he was far enough he ran to the host club and that was when they noticed their subject of argument was gone.

"Haruhi help me!" Tsuna nearly dived on Haruhi in his desperate attempt to get away from his tormentors. Haruhi was surprised at the sudden act, but became furious as soon as she saw Hikaru and Karou. "Oh hey, Haruhi fancy meeting you here."

"I come here every day after school and you see me everyday it's not that fancy. Anyway what are you doing to Tsuna?"

"Nothing we're just having a little fun with him is all."

"If you're just having fun why is he hiding behind me and panicking like a scared animal?"

"Our definition of fun and his definition are two different things." Haruhi was so mad, she was ready to bash their heads in and she would've if Tamaki didn't intervene. "You two need to stop messing around with him. He is a respectable young man and you two need to respect his space."

"You're one to talk, since you're the one who always in Haruhi's space. You don't even give her a second to breathe without you around."

"That is not true. Is it?" Tamaki asked innocently as he looked at Haruhi with teary eyes. "Well sometimes, but it only happens when I'm in the host club."

"See I told you we were telling the truth."

"Shut up," Tamaki said childishly while he pouted and started arguing with the twins. 'Why must they argue about everything?' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna do you have that suit, I let you borrow." Tsuna turned around and saw Kyoya looking at him expectantly. Tsuna was confused at first, but quickly remembered. "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled the folded up suit out of his bag and handed it to Kyoya. He inspected it and smiled. "Wow you even had it dry cleaned."

"Yeah Reborn told me it was only polite to do that after I had borrowed it."

"You mention that name a lot. May I ask who that is?"

"Oh he's my tutor," Tsuna said as he grimaced. That reaction made Kyoya want to ask more questions, but he was stopped by those meddling twins. "Hey Tsuna it's almost time for the host club to open and we need to entertain guests," Hikaru said as he hugged Tsuna from behind. Tsuna blushed lightly from that action.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're helping us and we want to show our guests how much our love has blossomed," Karou said as he kissed Tsuna's cheek. It looked like a strawberry exploded on Tsuna face when Karou moved his lips away from Tsuna. The two began to drag Tsuna away. "Kyoya-sempai, help me!"

"Sorry Tsuna, I can't help you with this problem."

'He's no help at all. Hey wait, where's Gokudera?' Tsuna thought as he was dragged away.

Tsuna was reluctantly helping the twins entertain ladies. The girls were fawning over Tsuna's 'relationship' with the twins. Tsuna was trying his best to make himself invisible while the twins were talking about how much fun they have with Tsuna every day. Gokudera suddenly burst through the door. Tsuna jumped out of his seat, willing to do anything for a distraction, and ran up to Gokudera. "Gokudera, where have you been? I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry Judaime. I didn't mean to worry you. I wouldn't have gotten separated from you if that baseball idiot and lawn head didn't follow me."

"Yamamoto and Nii-san are with you?" Gokudera stepped out of the way and Tsuna could see that his friends were standing behind Gokudera the whole time. Tsuna smiled and hugged them. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"I'm happy to the extreme!"

"Nice to see you, too, Tsuna."

"Judaime, what about me, I want a hug too."

"Why would I give you a hug? I've seen you all day; I haven't seen them at all."

"That's fine if you don't want to hug me." Gokudera walked away and Tsuna hugged him. "I was just teasing; of course I want to hug you." Tsuna hugged Gokudera around the waist and looked up at Gokudera innocently. "Do you still want my hug?"

"Of course I do. As your right hand man I feel honored." Tsuna laughed. "You're so silly all the time."

"Can we have a hug too?"

"No," Tsuna said flatly.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not this time." Tsuna walked away from the twins and started talking to Haruhi. Rage boiled inside the twins, but they keep it hidden since they were entertaining guests. They smiled at the girls and put on green plaid hats.

"Today were going to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" The twins said excitedly hoping that would avert Tsuna's attention from their beloved Haruhi. It didn't work Tsuna was completely oblivious to their existence as he introduced his friends to Haruhi. "Hey Tsuna don't you want to play a game with us?"

"No," Tsuna said coldly as he went to talk to Honey and introduce his friends. The word game caught Ryohei's attention. "I want to play your game to the extreme!"

"Finally it looks like we have contestant." The girls clapped and cheered for Ryohei. The twins shuffled around and then finally stopped. "Which one is Hikaru?" Ryohei thought for a moment before he said, "The one on the right."

"Wrong!" They said cheerfully and Ryohei's mouth fell open in shock. He quickly regained his composure and his fighting spirit came out. "Let me try again." The girls applauded his determination.

"Okay!" The twins shuffled around and Ryohei tried his luck only to be wrong, again. After awhile Tsuna stopped ignoring the twins. He couldn't help, but to watch the little show in amusement. After five tries and fails, Yamamoto decided to help his friend out. "I want to give it a shot."

"Very well, we hope you have better luck than your friend." Yamamoto tried and failed, but he kept guessing. Tsuna's hyper intuition started to pick up something about them as he watched the game continue. 'It looks like they're moving the same, but their movements are slightly different. They talk differently too. They have slight differences that you can only see if look closely.'

"I give up. Hey it's almost time for us to leave. Judaime let's go."

"Wait I want to try this game."

"Oh you finally decided to join the game. Are you ready to lose?"

"No I'm confident I'll win." The twins smirked and shuffled around. "Guess."

"The one on the right is Karou and the one on the left is Hikaru."

"Are you sure you're right?"

"I know I'm right because there's just something that makes you different from each other. You look the same, but you're not."

"Tsuna are you coming?"

"I'll be right there!"

"I have to go now see you guys tomorrow." Tsuna waved to them and walked away while Hikaru and Karou stood there motionless. The girls cheered for Tsuna's victory and said goodbye to him. Time seemed to slow down as Tsuna drifted farther and farther away. The twins were in their own world and one lone thought crossed their mind, 'How many more people will cross over to our world until no more can?'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! See it's still Monday! Well the other chapters may be up tomorrow, this is why I said no promises! Anyway sorry if these chapters are boring, they're like introductory chapters. After chapter 7 the real fun starts!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**xxYuunaxx**: Guess I should explain that, so I put a flashback in this chapter. **Nakamura Chi**: No need to get the gun ready the chapter is here. Ficjumper rarely reviews, that's interesting to know. I guess my story's a good read then, well for now. Oh yeah that was my favorite line too! **Alice no Kuro Usagi**: I keep plotting that scene in my head and I started writing it down! I don't know what chapter that would be though. **animegirl257**: I can't wait to put it up!

**Hide and Seek**

"You two aren't bullying Tsuna today?" Tamaki asked as he helped Haruhi make coffee. "Can't, he's talking to Kyoya-sempai." They then heard Tsuna yelling. "What, I can't do that!"

"Yes you can and I expect you to."

"Kyoya-sempai, you're being unreasonable and I don't think this is a good idea at all."

"Well I do and after that little act you put on a couple of days ago, I think you would be very well suited."

"I'm not host material. I'm an average looking guy and I'm useless. I'm so useless that everyone at my old school called me useless Tsuna!"

"I don't believe you're useless and I think you would be a very good addition to the host club. If you still have doubts I'll give you a task." Tsuna raised his eyebrow at that. "All you need to do is get three hundred customers and twenty regulars. You can accomplish this in at least a three month span. After you have accomplished this and you still don't want to be a host, you can quit. Do you agree to these conditions?" Kyoya held his hand out and Tsuna reluctantly took it.

"I'm glad you see things my way." Kyoya had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Tsuna was suddenly reminded of someone. 'He reminds me of Hibari. Wait why am I thinking about him? I should be thinking about myself and this deal I just made with a demon.' Kyoya let go of Tsuna's hand and walked away. He suddenly stopped and glanced at Tsuna.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention you start today."

"What, but Kyoya-sempai-"

"Don't argue with me." Tsuna shut his mouth and sighed. 'Yep just like Hibari.' Tsuna looked around the room and saw Hikaru and Karou walk up to him. "Hikaru, Karou," Tsuna drawled out lowly as he watched them with precaution.

"Relax we're not here to harass you. Actually we're here to be friends with you."

"Why?"

"Well we figured you're not that bad of a person and it'd be nice to get to know you better."

"Are you two messing with me again?"

"No we're speaking the truth. Everything before now was a joke though, except for our love for you."

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"We only want you to accept our feelings." Tsuna was scared by their drastic change, but then he noticed the group of girls around them. They were all watching with hearts in their eyes. 'How did I overlook all these girls?' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna was roped back into the twins' act yet again and he remembered something important. "Kyoya-sempai, how am I supposed to get costumers?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that. I already set up a table for you and you have guests waiting for you. They've only been waiting for five minutes though."

"Oh…um I'll just go there then. Goodbye ladies." Tsuna bowed and followed Kyoya to the table.

"What are you guys doing here and why are you sitting here?"

"We heard you became a host today. That's why I'll be your first costumer," Kyoko said as she smiled at Tsuna.

"I'll be your second desu~" Haru smiled at Tsuna too. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Hana being present there too. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just here because these two dragged me here," Hana said.

"You don't know how much I love you guys!" They smiled at him, even Hana though it was a small smile, and Tsuna smiled back. "U-um we came to be your costumers too." Tsuna looked at the three Ouran girls in shock.

"Really?" They nodded in recognition. 'Wow maybe sempai was right. I can do this.'

"Oh okay. I hope we have a good time together." The girls almost fainted from the cuteness aura emitting from Tsuna. They instantly started asking questions and Tsuna answered them. He was having fun when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Tsunayoshi-kun~"

'I know that voice. Oh no, it can't be.' Tsuna nearly leapt out of seat at the sound of that unmistakable voice. Hana had noticed he had grown tense. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all," Tsuna lied easily and Tsuna addressed the Ouran students at his table, "Excuse me ladies, can I hide behind your chairs?"

"Eh, but don't you want to see your friend who was calling you."

"He's not really a friend, you see." That was when the doors burst open and a guy with purple hair along mismatched eyes walked in. It was too late for Tsuna to hide now, so he settled for panicking. "Kufufu, hello Tsunayoshi-kun."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you. Anyway are you ready to give your body yet?" Mukuro tipped Tsuna chin up and stared into Tsuna's eyes. All the girls in the room started to squeal, except Hana she looked disgusted and Haru was crying, at the scene that unfolded in front of their eyes. 'They're misinterpreting!' Tsuna struggled to get out of Mukuro's grasp. "Can we talk about this later?"

"I want to talk about it now. Besides any time is a good time to talk about this."

"I don't think right now is a good time."

"You always deny our love."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hikaru asked and Karou asked with sour looks on their faces. Mukuro stared them down before he answered. "I'm his boyfriend Mukuro. Nice to meet you."

"You lair! You're not my boyfriend! I'm not even dating anyone!"

"No need to hide our relationship."

"He's lying, he's a notorious lair. Please don't listen to him," he pleaded to the two.

"Oya, have you been flirting with these twins while I was gone. Now I have fifteen rivals."

"Fifteen?"

"How many people do you flirt with on a daily basis?"

"I don't flirt with them. They came out of nowhere like you two and started flirting with me!"

"Well since you two want to flirt with my little Tsunayoshi, why don't we get to know each other better?"

Mukuro, Hikaru and Karou are currently having a chat about their moments with Tsuna. "I remember when you kissed me and I also remember the second time. It was the first time I decided to visit you after school and…" Mukuro went into flashback mode.

"_Mukuro I can't believe you're here. You love me so much __that you would come to see me?"_

"_Yes I do. I love you so much! Kiss me Tsunayoshi."_

"_Anything for you Mukuro!"_

"Then we shared a hot, steamy and passionate kiss."

"Really you two have that kind of relationship?"

"No! He's lying. I shall tell you what really happened. It was a regular school day for me. He did come to see me after school, but the story went a little differently..."

"_Tsunayoshi-kun~" _

"_What do you want, you perverted stalker."_

"_Aww now that was cold."_

"_I only wanted to see you and hold you." _

"_Let go of me. People are staring."_

"_Kufufu, not until you give me a kiss."_

"_What? No I refuse!"_

"_Then we're going to stay like this."_

"_No! Fine I'll give you a kiss."_

"I did kiss him, but it wasn't passionate. It was a peck on the cheek."

"Oh I see," they little group said all together.

"But didn't you ladies think my story was better?" They all blushed and nodded. "See Tsunayoshi it was a good story."

"It may have been good, but it was a lie. I don't want people thinking that I'm going out with a pervert like you!" Hikaru and Karou finally came out of their silent state.

"Wait, I recall earlier Mukuro said you two shared two kisses."

"What happened with the other one?" Tsuna blushed at the question and looked away from the group. "Well that one was a little embarrassing."

"What happened?" the girls asked anxiously and curiously.

"Well we were at my house, along with a few of my other friends. He was hugging me, so I thought I would just kiss him again. That way he would let go of me, so I kissed him on the cheek. Hibari was there and he saw us."

"So it was embarrassing because you got caught by one of your friends?" Tsuna nodded. The girls all nodded understandingly and then one of the Ouran girls asked, "Who is Hibari?"

"Well he's a friend of mine and you may get to meet him. He's supposed to be transferring here soon." Tsuna smiled thoughtfully as he said that and the twins watched his actions. "Is he special?" they asked through gritted teeth.

"Well he's not really special he's just a good friend." Tsuna's lie wasn't very believable since he was clearly blushing.

"Tsuna-san I thought I was supposed to become your wife? Now you've dumped me for that cold hearted demon!"

"Well you know Haru I never agreed to that. Hibari and I aren't like that. We don't even hang out together."

"Why are you blushing then?" Mukuro asked with a hint of jealousy. "I'm not it's just… Hey Mukuro, I just noticed your friends aren't with you. Where are they at?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not. I'm genuinely concerned about their whereabouts."

"Well I sent them on a little wild goose chase with one of my illusions."

"You're so mean to your friends. Come on let's go get them. I want to go home anyway."

"Why do you want to go home? The fun just started."

"Well too bad because we're leaving." Tsuna got up and walked away his friends followed.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the host club is closing. Please come back tomorrow," Tamaki said as he said goodbye to his customers. That left the host club alone.

"I'm glad they're gone," Kyoya said as he finally stopped working to actually talk to people. "Why are you glad our little Tsuna is gone?" Hikaru and Karou fumed.

"I didn't mean it like. There's something I needed to talk to you the host club about, alone." They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Kyoya seriously. "Well since I made Tsuna a member of the host club, I decided to run a background check on him, like I did with the rest of you. I found something interesting about him." Kyoya stopped and tension filled the air as they waited to hear what he had to say. "All of his information was undisclosed."

A silent 'what' filled the room as they all wondered what that could mean.

"I'm sure your all wondering what why that would be. I was wondering too, so I decided to run a background check on his friends. Their information was undisclosed as well, every time you get past one firewall, another one is setup. Whoever blocked their information, made it so no one could access it. Interesting, no?"

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Those flashbacks were a breif history of the Mukuro tactic. Oh no Kyoya's gotten curious, now things are getting interesting. The villian's character in this story will be developed very soon, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC**

**Lalalu**: Wonder no longer because the chapter is up! **Black7kitten**: Thanks! **Nakamura Chi**: All your questions will be answered this chapter. Also put that gun away it's starting to scare me! **Ookami Sakura**: Omg yes they do need that background! **animegirl457**: I'm glad you like the story! **Alice no Kuro Usagi**: Real fun starts next chapter. **xxYuunaxx**: I want some kyoya and hibari love too, but the way i set up their relationship that may get awkward. **13animenurd13**: Yes there will be twintuna love and lots of it! No need to bring out ferocious cats. Omg like five minutes before i read your review i was thinking about making Tsuna cross dress, so i'll totally do that! **Dot**: Haha thats so funny! You're welcome, I like to update fast for my readers! Also thanks for the compliments! **sweetfoxgirl13**: You're so lucky to have Ikuto as your brother and I'm glad you like the story. **InK4bLoOd**: I'm glad you think so I thought my characters were ooc.

**Hide and Seek**

"Kyoya I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that," Tamaki suggested.

"There may be, but don't you find it strange that all his friends transferred with him. I've heard of two or three students transferring on the same day, but ten is a little strange. Also didn't Tsuna mention other transferring soon?"

"It is a little strange. I don't really have a theory for that one."

"Haven't you wondered why Gokudera calls Tsuna Judaime all the time?"

"Well yes, but…"

"He always so obedient to anything Tsuna says. His other friends are too. Haven't you wondered why?"

"Well maybe they hold a high respect for him."

"I already considered that theory, but I remembered something Tsuna told me. He told me everyone at his school called him useless Tsuna, so what kind of respect could they have for him?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm starting to wonder too."

"Also Tsuna-"

"Shut up!"

"Haruhi," Tamaki said appalled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but I don't appreciate you bad mouthing Tsuna or meddling in his business."

"Why are you so protective of him?"

"He's my friend and a good person. Anyway I think this conversation is over I'm going home." Tamaki ran after her saying something about apologizing.

"Well like Haruhi said this conversation is over, so you all can go home." Hikaru and Karou left the room silently since they had a lot on their mind. Honey and Mori walked up to Kyoya.

"You know Kyo-chan, Mori and I think Tsu-chan is a good guy. I'm sure he would answer the question you have, so you should ask him tomorrow, okay?" The two left Kyoya alone with his thoughts. 'Honey does have a point. I may just have to question Tsuna tomorrow.'

Tsuna was currently drifting off to sleep in Mukuro's lap. The girls, they were currently entertaining, loved every minute of that scene. "Tsunayoshi-kun it's time to wake up," Mukuro whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to. I'm comfy." Tsuna buried his face into Mukuro's shirt and the girls cooed at that. "He's so cute," one of them sighed.

"You want to see something even cuter?" Mukuro asked while smiling. The girls all nodded excitedly. "When you tickle his neck," Mukuro started to tickle Tsuna's neck and Tsuna wiggled around before cracking an eye open. Tsuna was annoyed that he was woken up and promptly bit Mukuro's hand, "he bites you. Isn't that cute?" The girls all sweat dropped and nodded untruthfully as they thought, 'Not really.'

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna shot up in an instant yelling, "I'm awake!" Everyone looked taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"That's nice to know," Kyoya said. Tsuna blinked before blushing. "Sorry your voice reminded me of someone else."

"Who would that be?"

"Just someone that I know."

"You were thinking about birdie-chan weren't you?" Tsuna blushed even more at Mukuro's question. "No."

"You little liar your face says it all. Why can't you love me like you love him?"

"S-Shut up! I don't love him!" Kyoya coughed into his hand to stop their little love quarrel, much to the fan girls' dismay.

"Anyway I have a few questions to ask you. Would you answer them for me?" Tsuna finally saw that Kyoya was talking to him and agreed to answer the questions. "Well first where are you from?"

"Namamori."

"Really, isn't that a little far from Ouran? Don't you go back home every day?"

"Well yes it is far. That's why I stay at grandfather's house."

"From what I understand Namamori is poor compared to our standards, so did your grandfather get you into this school?"

"Yes he did. He's really rich." Kyoya didn't get to ask any more questions because something suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Tsuna in the head. Tsuna fell to the ground and started cradling his throbbing head. "Ow, that hurt."

"Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna looked up at the sound of his nickname and saw Reborn looking at him. "R-Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"I came all this way to see my student and here I find you playing around in some host club. I thought I taught you better than this."

"What are you talking about? You don't teach me you torture me." Tsuna would've said more, but he heard the ominous click of a gun and instantly silenced.

"What was that?" Reborn asked as he slowly pulled the gun out of his suit jacket.

"I love you! You're the greatest teacher ever and I would never take your teaching for granted!" Tsuna blurted out hoping those words would stop Reborn from harming him. Reborn smirked at that and Leon turned back into a chameleon.

"Stop it, you're too kind." Tsuna sweat dropped at Reborn's gushing.

"Anyway I'm not here to play around. I'm actually a host here."

"You, a host don't make me laugh."

"It's true. You can even ask Kyoya-sempai."

"So you call him Kyoya now, I had no idea you were two were so close." Tsuna blushed at the comment. "You're misunderstanding, I wasn't talking about Hibari. I was talking about him." Tsuna pointed at Kyoya, who was standing next to him. "Who's you friend?"

"I'm Reborn, Tsuna's tutor."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ootori. Tsuna mentions you a lot." Kyoya held out his hand and Reborn took it.

"Oh he does?" Reborn looked at Tsuna with an evil glint in his eyes and Tsuna started to panic. Kyoya smiled at Reborn. "Oh no he says nice things."

"Hmm, he better or else."

'He's not wondering why this baby is talking. This is so strange, since he's seems like the type to calculate everything,' Tsuna thought as he watched them converse with each other. When they were done he remembered something important.

"Reborn you were talking about Hibari earlier, why is that?"

"He's here and he's looking for you."

"What? Did you tell him where I was?"

"Of course, I could just let him roam the hallways aimlessly."

"Yes you could've! This is bad. Oh no, no, no…" Tsuna keep chanting that until the door suddenly burst open and standing there was none other than Hibari Kyoya. He scanned the room for Tsuna. Once he found him, he smirked and said his infamous word, "Herbivore." Tsuna was currently on the floor having a panic attack and it only got worse as Hibari neared him. Hibari had to take a detour once he saw something that caught his eye.

He ran towards Kyoya and tried to strike at him, but Kyoya blocked it with his clipboard. "Hello Hibari."

"Tch, Herbivore." Hibari tried to strike again, but it was blocked once again. Each attack Hibari made was blocked by Kyoya's clipboard. "I see your doing well and still carrying around weapons." Hibari stayed silent and continued trying to land a hit Kyoya. His efforts were futile; each time a strike was delivered it was effortlessly evaded by Kyoya.

Everyone watched the battle in awe and a collective gasp filled the room as the final strike was delivered. Kyoya finished the battle by smacking Hibari's tonfas out of his hands with his clipboard. He smirked and causally sat at the table to drink tea. That irked Hibari to no end as he grabbed his tonfas. He seethed in rage and was ready to pounce on Kyoya. "Hibari put those away," Reborn demanded and Hibari reluctantly did as he was told.

"So you finally learned how to be obedient."

"Shut up."

"Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I transferred." While the two were squabbling Tsuna was busy admiring Hibari. 'Hibari's so cool. He just comes in here wearing his Namamori uniform and doesn't care about the rules. He's so aloof, awesome, sexy… wait this isn't the time to obsess over Hibari.'

"Ano, do you two know each other?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"He's my cousin," They both said with scowl. A loud "what?" filled the room and everyone was shocked.

Everyone had made themselves comfortable in the host and they waited for an explanation from the supposed cousins. "Well I guess I should start with the reason why Hibari hates me, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well it all started two years before Hibari was born. His parents always complimented on how well mannered I was and they wanted their son to be like me. They were overjoyed when they saw that Hibari looked just like me as a baby, so they named him Kyoya. He hates me because he was named after some weak herbivore."

"Sounds like Hibari," Tsuna and his family said in unison while the host club was lost and confused. Hibari didn't practically like being the center of attention or the amount of people around him. "You herbivores are crowding. I'll bite you to death." Well we all know how this ended.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Okay just letting you people know, I dont know when the next chapter will be up. I have to go back to school tomorrow and I may become busy, but i'll try to update quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**EK12:** You're forgiven! I just thought you didn't like my story anymore. **TsukiRiver:** Thank you for both your lovely reviews. **animegirl457 and kibafreak: **Thanks for reviewing! **Nightrel: **Thanks I tried! **Nakamura Chi: **Kyoya is not going to be so cool in a few chapters, oh yeah, spoiler alert! **fic jumper: **Exactly, who knew! **Alice: **This chapter is not that fun, next one will be though. Sorry about that. **Ookami Sakura: **I choose number two! **Cuore l'anima della: **lol yes he has!

Before reading: The shark reference is a reference to the end of last chapter.

**Hide and Seek**

"We're throwing a party?" Tsuna asked Reborn as they walked through the hallway.

"Yes and it is to commemorate you on becoming a host," Kyoya clarified.

"I have suspicions about this and I have three reasons why. One, you didn't believe me when I told you I was a host. Two, you're never nice to me. Three, YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO HARM ME," He said all of this while pointing at Reborn.

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me. Your own tutor who tries to do nothing, but make you life the best it can be," Reborn said in an overdramatic tone.

'Yeah right,' Tsuna thought as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since you're throwing me a party. May I ask where it's going to be?"

"At The Ninth's beach house."

"Grandpa has a beach house?"

"Yes and Kyoya here came up with the brilliant idea of having the host club there."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's a good way to make profit and the girls will certainly enjoy a change of scenery."

'Of course there's money involved,' Tsuna thought unsurprised.

"Well we have to load the limo, so why don't you go take a rest?"

"Okay." Tsuna walked away and sat on one of the couches in the host club. 'Reborn wouldn't just conveniently plan a party the day before winter break. He's plotting and I'm going to find out what it is.'

Tsuna was deep in thought when felt something ram into both sides of his stomach and invade his personal space. He squeaked in surprise and turned around to see the twins grinning. He realized that they had poked him in the sides. He gave them a disapproving look, but they paid no mind to it and keep smiling. "As you know we're going to a party," Hikaru instigated.

"We wanted you to know we are available to be your date for the evening," Karou continued the charade.

'I don't really feel like playing their games right now. How do I get rid of them? Think…think…think… oh I know!'

"Help me! Oh I'm so unprotected and vulnerable." In an instant the ground started shaking and the sound of footsteps could be heard. The doors flung open and Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera stood there ready to protect Tsuna. "My heroes are here! Those terrible twins have been bullying me again and didn't know what to do, I'm so happy you're here to protect me." Tsuna dramatically raised the back of his hand to his forehead and acted as if he would faint.

The three "heroes" glared at them and murderous intent filled the air. The twins took the opportunity to head for the nearest exit and promptly run out of the room. The three pursued them and Tsuna smirked when they all left the room.

"You did that very strategically," Mori commented.

"Why thank you," Tsuna said proudly.

"That wasn't very nice though," Honey nagged him.

"I know, but they wouldn't leave me alone. I hope I don't have to do this all day." Tsuna thought about and smiled. "On second thought it might be fun." You could have sworn you saw demon ears and a tail sprout out from Tsuna's body.

"His evil is showing," Tamaki commented.

"That boy has captured my interest once again. I think he may be even more demonic than me," Kyoya said as his eyes flashed with interest.

"No one can be even more demonic than you."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" Tamaki stuttered as he turned away from Kyoya.

"I just thought of something. Doesn't Hibari have weapons? He'll murder those two!" Haruhi said worriedly.

"No need to worry. Reborn confiscated his weapons, so he wouldn't cause damage to anything or anyone."

"That's a relief."

"Although, he could still kill them with his bare hands. All they have to remember is; you don't have to be faster than the shark, just the person you're swimming with."

"That wasn't funny the last time you said it and it's not funny now."

"It's true though."

"You just say that because you pushed everyone out of the way while we were getting chased and ran like there was tomorrow." Tsuna shrugged.

"Well I see my pupil is starting to learn and here I was thinking my tutoring wasn't getting through to you." Tsuna stiffened as he heard the voice of Reborn and stiffly turned around to face him. Reborn jumped upon Tsuna's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You'll make a fine boss one day."

"I still don't want to be one!" Tsuna screamed.

"Well too bad," Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna across the room. Reborn smirked as Tsuna groaned and peeled himself off the wall. "Anyway the limo is ready for you all." Reborn left and everyone soon followed. They arrived at the limo to see Tsuna's guardians and the twins were already there. Upon seeing Tsuna, they all started fighting over who he was going to sit next to. This doesn't include Hibari because he wouldn't want to be involved in nonsense like that, that's why Tsuna chose to sit next to him and left everyone else feeling slightly rejected. The whole ride to the beach house was quiet except for the chatter from Tsuna and Haruhi's conversation.

Things had finally calmed downed as the ladies arrived to party with the gentlemen. An hour later all the ladies had arrived and were all enjoying the party. The party was going by nicely until they started fighting over who gets to dance with Tsuna. Tsuna ignored them all and danced with Honey, once again leaving his suitors feeling rejected.

It was soon after that Tsuna couldn't take their constant bickering anymore and snuck out of the house. Once outside he leaned on the railing of the porch and sighed. He stared out at the calming ocean surrounding the private beach house. He was startled by the creaking of the door. He turned to see who had opened and was surprised to see Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, what you doing out here?"

"I just needed to get some fresh air and… to get away from the madness in that house."

"Same reason I'm out here," Tsuna chuckled. They stood in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. "Would you like to go on walk?"

"Are you sure we can do that? I mean the party's still going on."

"Honestly I don't think we're missing any of the usual craziness." Haruhi thought about it for a moment before she smiled.

"You're right. Let's go!"

The sound of laughter filled the air as they ran down the shoreline kicking up sand as they did. They finally came to a stop to catch their breath and smiles were tattooed to their faces. Their faces turned curious as they heard a nearby bush rustle. They headed towards the source to see what it was. Once they moved the leaves of the bushes. A small blue ball with a piece of paper sticking out of it that said congratulations. Tsuna would've picked it up if he didn't hear a ticking noise. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. Tsuna tackled Haruhi to the ground as a loud boom sounded through the air and red and orange flames appeared.

"Was that a bomb? That was a bomb wasn't it!" Haruhi exclaimed as she stared terrified at the hole in the ground and the smoke that clouded around them.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tsuna didn't answer, instead he took gloves out of his pocket that has the number 27 stitched on them. He placed his hands inside them and took a blue pill out as well. Haruhi watched as his gloves transformed into black and silver gloves with an X in the middle. Haruhi gasped as those same gloves were soon engulfed in flames. "Tsuna?" that was the only thing she was able to speak as she saw that his eyes had changed from brown to orange.

"Are you scared?" Haruhi was brought out of her trance like state as Tsuna asked his question.

"A little."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Tsuna smiled and Haruhi felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was suddenly lifted off the ground and Haruhi watched as the ground got farther and farther away. She realized that Tsuna was flying and she was being taken along on the ride. "You can fly?"

"It's one of the X gloves abilities." That answer got Haruhi in a frenzy of questions. As if reading her mind Tsuna also stated, "I'll answer all your questions later. Just stay here for now." Tsuna turned to leave, but was grabbed by Haruhi.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back and I promise I'll be careful." Haruhi released her hold and Tsuna quickly took off. He stopped once he was a safe distance away from Haruhi and hovered in the sky while scanning the area. Suddenly he had the wind knocked out of him and he fell out of the sky. Tsuna ignited his gloves and the flames saved him from crashing into the ground.

"Very good, you are as skilled as they say!" Tsuna looked up and saw a man with long orange and black hair. He was equipped with glasses, a tall black hat and a blood red scythe. "You're probably wondering who I am. Well the name's Jack and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled like a Cheshire cat before saying, "I'd like to test your skills even more." He held his scythe up as if he was going to lop someone's head off and it began to glow. He swung it and a red, crescent curved ray came out of it.

Of course Tsuna dodged and when he was ready to attack his enemy, he was gone. It was almost as if Jack had never been there, the only thing to prove he had been were the wrecked pieces of the island. Tsuna thought about how he was going to explain this, but his biggest concern was that the enemy had found him and now all his friends were in trouble.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the crappy chapter! I don't write action, so I'm bad at this and I have zero imagination right now (school took it away from me). If someone could help me with the action part, I'll love you forever. Anyway about school that's the reason I haven't updated, but will be updating more frequently since my grades are up again. So look forward to it! I also want to thank you guys for your support.**

**P.S. I got lazy and didn't want to write a halloween chapter, so I'll write one and a Christmas one on Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**fionlao**: Thank you! **SpiCe**: Thank you! **InK4bLoOd**: I think I was being too hard on myself, anyway thank you! **EK12**: I will explain all your questions within 4-5 chapters, so stayed tuned! **animegirl457**: Maybe you'll find out next chapter, I can't say yet. (foreshadowing!)

**Hide and Seek**

It's been about three days since the mysterious man, who calls himself Jack, attacked Tsuna and Haruhi. They both ended up okay, but had a lot of explaining to do. That resulted in a failure, so Reborn took over and of course everyone believed the story. Tsuna later told Reborn what really happened, he could recall that night quite clearly.

"_We should probably find out a little information on this Jack guy before we do anything drastic." Tsuna nodded in agreement, not knowing what else to do. All he could think about was protecting his friends, which he couldn't do without revealing his secret. If he did that, he was sure his family would get hurt and he couldn't let that happen. "Tsuna!" Reborn yelled to get his attention and apparently it worked because Tsuna jumped in his seat. "Well since you're having trouble listening, you may be dismissed." Tsuna wordlessly got up from his seat and left the room._

The scene kept replaying over and over in his mind. He could remember all the confused looks people gave him and all the voices 'asking what's wrong'. He always said he was fine, but anyone with eyes could see he wasn't.

The only one who didn't ask was Haruhi because she had a general idea of what was wrong with Tsuna. She also had a bunch of questions about the incident, but didn't ask them because she knew they would upset him. Tsuna didn't need more upsetting, since he locked himself up in his room that night. Who knows what he'll do if she asks questions.

After three days Tsuna and the rest of his friends had returned to school. Of course they had a lot of school work to make up and they were prepared for it, but what they weren't prepared for was the end of semester exams.

"I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail…"

"Don't say that Judaime. I'm here to help you."

"I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail…"

"Judaime I think this is the part where you're supposed to be encouraged," Gokudera said as he sweat dropped. Tsuna continued with his mantra and Gokudera finally realized he wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Judaime, am I not smart enough to teach you?"

"It's not that, in fact I think you're too smart to teach me."

"That's not true; I bet you can learn from me. Let's start with square roots."

"Okay that sounds easy." Next thing Tsuna knew all he was hearing was 'blah blah blah'. Tsuna paled when he brought out the chalkboard to teach him. Of course he started writing equations on it and it was then Tsuna's mind went completely blank. Tsuna was lucky Yamamoto walked by or he would've passed out from the stress that the chalkboard was causing him.

"Are you learning equations?"

"Yeah, but I can't seem to understand them."

"I can teach you." That was when Yamamoto started giving Tsuna his infamous teaching by explaining natural instinct. Tsuna's mind was as blank as a desert wasteland by now. Suddenly Haru popped out of nowhere saying she could help too which caused Tsuna to ask, "Where'd you come from?"

"Well I came from the library, where I was studying, because I had this strange feeling that you needed assistance, so I rushed right over. Oh you're studying too; I can help you if you don't understand something."

"Thanks Haru that would be a huge help."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just doing my duty as you're future wife."

"I still never agreed to that," Tsuna deadpanned and of course this statement fell deaf on Haru's ears.

"Let's start studying," Haru said cheerfully.

"Hey idiot woman leave Judaime alone!" Haru and Gokudera started fighting, instead of helping Tsuna, while Yamamoto still explained his natural instinct tactic.

'This feels strangely familiar to the time they were teaching me how to swim, except Ryohei isn't here,' Tsuna thought. It was then that Ryohei burst through the doors with Hana and Kyoko tailing him. 'I spoke too soon.' Soon after they arrived Tsuna's sanity was quickly slipping away as everyone tried to help him. He soon slipped away from his friends and left the room.

"Hikaru, Karou!" Tsuna yelled as he spotted them in the hallway. They turned around at the same time and were shocked when they saw Tsuna, since he rarely talked to anyone these past days. He walked up to them and asked, "Do you think you can help me study?" Smiles broke out on the twins' faces and they started laughing hysterically.

"That was a good one," Karou commented when he stopped laughing.

"You want "us" to help you study? That was priceless," Hikaru laughed.

"Don't you guys have good grades?"

"Ours are just average, just enough to pass."

"Yeah, there's no way we can help you."

"I'm so going to fail."

"Don't panic, you can just ask Haruhi to help you." Tsuna flinched at the mention of her name.

"I think I can study by myself."

"Don't be silly, we'll take you there. We were just going to see her anyway." They dragged Tsuna off to Haruhi and she agreed to help him. Tsuna and Haruhi spent to rest of the evening in the library studying. Tsuna was finally starting to catch on, so he took his test the next day with confidence. Soon they received their test scores back.

He picked up the paper and stared at it in shock. "I passed…" Tsuna looked the paper over again and pinched himself just to know it was reality. Tsuna was still in shock, but couldn't stop that goofy grin from forming on his face. At that moment he felt everything would be okay. His smile quickly disappeared after he saw a bright flash come out of nowhere. He looked up and saw Karou with a camera in his hand with Hikaru at his side.

"I missed that goofy grin," Karou commented.

"As did I, I thought I'd never see it again," Hikaru agreed.

"Sorry, I was all gloom and doom these past days."

"Hey it's okay, everyone feels down in the dumps sometimes," Karou consoled him.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal," Hikaru sighed.

"It's all thanks to you guys helping me study. I passed all my semester finals, I'm really happy!"

"We didn't do anything; it was mostly Haruhi who helped," Hikaru said.

'That's right, she did. I should really talk to her,' Tsuna thought as realization hit him like a ton of bricks, so he asked, "Hey do you guys know where Haruhi is?"

"Since we don't have club activities today, I think she's visiting Tamaki's class. They've gotten real cozy as of late," Hikaru said slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows. Tsuna laughed at that as he stood up.

"Is it okay if I talk to you guys later?"

"Sure we'll take you home if you want," Karou offered.

"Are you sure about that? I still have my crazy 'body guards'."

"We'll manage somehow."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then." They waved Tsuna away as he went in search for Haruhi. He soon came to a stop near a classroom where he saw Haruhi and Tamaki talking. He discretely walked up to them and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder, which caused her to turn around. "Um… would you mind if we talked?"

"Not really," Haruhi replied. Tsuna grabbed Haruhi's wrist and lead her away, but not before turning toward Tamaki.

"Don't worry I'll return her in timely matter," Tsuna said as he winked and walked away with Haruhi in tow. He led her toward a nearly deserted hallway and stopped. "Haruhi you kept your promise, so I'm going to keep mine. All I want to ask is will you listen?"

Haruhi of course was shocked at this, but despite she smiled, "Sure."

"Well you better sit down somewhere because my story's kind of long," Tsuna laughed. He started off by telling her when he first met Reborn and then how he met his friends along with the craziness that ensued afterwards with Mukuro. Then he told her how the Varia showed up and the ring battle. After that he told her about how he went to the future, met all sorts of people and battled with Byakuran.

"Wow, you did all of that? You're so cool!"

"Not really, I don't see it as cool at all. I just do all this to protect my friends. Sometimes I wish I could live a normal life, but if I did live one I would have never got to come to this school with you Haruhi," Tsuna smiled and Haruhi blushed. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"O-Oh. N-Nothing!"

"Okay, if you say so."

'Is it me or did Tsuna look really grown up just then?'

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you how I came to this school. This happened on the day I met you actually. After we traded phone numbers and you left, as I was walking home I had a close encounter with a knife."

"Oh my god, did you get stabbed?" Haruhi asked in concern.

"No nothing like that, I dodged it thanks to Reborn's training. Good thing too, it was dipped in poison after all."

"It was poisoned!"

"Shhh, not so loud."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine and everything was taken care of."

"That's good."

"I know, right?" They both began to laugh and enjoy each other's company, since they could act like normal friends again. Unbeknownst to them, their friendship wasn't going stay this way for long. This may be the last time they could have a peaceful moment like this.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! This is super late -_-, don't kill me! Sorry I can't promise faster updates anymore (I never do it anyway) , I have too much school stuff and I'm lazy. I'll try though (maybe).


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**sweetfoxgirl13**: I'm glad you missed it I thought it was getting unloved. **PervyStalker**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! **Mischievious**: Updated! **EK12**: ):

**Hide and Seek**

Tsuna was starting to feel as if everything would be okay. His grades finally started going up, thanks to Haruhi. He made some new friends and his family was finally starting to get along with the host club, well most of them. Even though he had been found his days at this school have been peaceful. He was finally starting to feel like a normal boy that was until he opened the doors to the host club that day.

Tsuna's jaw instantly dropped when he heard Dino say, "Hey little bro!" It dropped even more when he saw Tamaki polishing a crown atop Dino's head and the rest of the host club, excluding Haruhi, fawning over him.

"What is going on here?" Tsuna demanded, wanting an explanation.

"This guy came in here asking where he could find his little brother; we didn't know he was looking for you though," Tamaki answered him.

"That doesn't explain what is going on here."

"Starting today we have made your brother the new honorary emperor of the host club. His coolness and charm has proved that he has what it takes to rule a host club," Tamaki said joyously.

"Shouldn't he be a king then?" Tsuna questioned.

"No silly I'm the king, but emperor is the next best thing."

"How'd you get such a cool brother anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"You two are so different, are you two really related?" Honey asked and Mori nodded.

"No we are not related, Dino is just like a brother to me."

"Yep I've known Tsuna since he started running around town in his underwear."

"That wasn't really my fault."

"Can you give us his measurements?" the twins asked enthusiastically.

"Don't ask him something like that you perverts!"

"Are those two your suitors? Well that would explain why I haven't seen Kyoya, he must be grief stricken."

"I think he's hiding for a different reason," Tsuna sighed.

"I just noticed you called Kyoya by his first name. You two must have an interesting relationship."

"It's not like that!" It was because the situation had turned into a complete mess that Tsuna had to explain Dino's relationship to him and the rest of his friends. "Dino is a student of Reborn just like me, so we're kind of like brothers. Also, he became Hibari's tutor some time ago. That's pretty much all there is to say." Or at least that is how much detail Tsuna would go into.

"I have a question," Mori said.

"What is it?"

"Why were you running around town in your underwear?" The other host club members made a noise of agreement and Tsuna paled.

"It's a long story, but it had something to do with my tutoring," Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Dude, your tutor's a freak," Hikaru commented and the others agreed. It was then Tsuna could feel the ominous killing intent coming from Reborn, wherever he was hiding, he tried to ignore the feeling, but it was hard. It was then Tsuna decided to ask, "Why are you here?"

"What I can't come visit my cute younger brother?"

"It's not that, it's just whenever you come to see me it's usually something important."

"I just came to visit this time. I know why don't we go to an amusement park?"

"I guess we could."

"Great let's go tell Romario." Dino grabbed Tsuna's wrist and lead him out of the room. Soon he was lead out of the school and into Dino's limo.

"Dino, what's going on?" Tsuna asked as the limo started to move.

"Well Tsuna you're being targeted by more than one person. It seems that someone at this school knows who you are. They hired a private investigator and this has adverted attention to the Vongola, soon this lead to a leak in information. Considering they are one of the rulers in the mafia world, I'm sure you can imagine how bad the situation is."

"Do you know who did it?"

"It's someone in the host club." Tsuna nearly stopped breathing after he heard the words 'host club' and suddenly the world seemed to blur. His own friends were turning against him even after all the times they spent together. This whole ordeal was beginning to get out of hand.

"Dino once you find out who it is, what's going to happen to them?"

"They will be silenced and sent to Vendicare." Tsuna winced at the unusual seriousness in Dino's voice. "There's something else you should be concerned about it's your attacker."

"What about him?"

"Well there are two actually."

"Two?"

"Yes and they seem to be the ones who destroyed half of the Varia base."

"Destroyed it?"

"It's not as bad as you think. The Varia was out on a mission, only their guards were guarding it. It's still something to be concerned about though, so the Ninth is sending the Varia to Ouran. This is excluding Xanxus of course, there's no way he'd leave his base unless it was important."

"Do you mean that they're transferring?"

"That's right, but it's for security reasons. I'll be around here too. In truth this whole situation runs deeper than you think." Tsuna was going to question what he meant by that, but the limo came to a sudden stop and Tsuna saw his living quarters outside the window. The sun seemed to be setting and it was like hours had gone by in the limo without Tsuna noticing. "You've got school tomorrow; you should get some sleep and do your homework."

"AH! I completely forgot about it."

"See good thing I reminded you." Tsuna started to gather his school bag and put his hand on the door handle only to be stopped by Dino. "Remember Tsuna you can't save everyone." Tsuna nodded as he saw the wild desperation in Dino's eyes. He opened the door and bid his farewell as he walked out. Romario had let the privacy window down, separating the back seats and driver's seat, after Tsuna returned to his living quarters.

"Do you think you told him too much?" Romario asked.

"Perhaps, but that kid's been through things a kid should never have to go through. Against his will too, he deserves some sort of warning." The limo drove away and the night went by uneventful. The next day did too, at least until the afternoon came by.

Tsuna walked down the familiar hallways of Ouran Academy with Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou in tow. They endlessly chattered about virtually nothing, but it was still interesting to them. They soon came to a stop by a nearby crowd. They spotted Honey along with Mori and instantly walked over to them to find out what was happening.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"A really weird limo just pulled up and there's a rumor that those people are our new teachers. There's a new student among them too." The group moved closer to a window to get a better view. The sight before them made Tsuna and Haruhi instantly freeze. Tsuna immediately recognized the people unloading the limo by experience and Haruhi by description. The look of pure horror overtook Tsuna's face.

"Tsuna what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost," Karou joked. Tsuna didn't answer the question he just stood there and watched.

'It's the Varia; they've arrived at the school. They're really here.' Tsuna stood stalk still and he was unable to find his voice. All he could do was stare out the window and watch as the sleek, black limo drove into the school's parking lot. It was just one problem after another for him and he knew he had to cope with it. 'Is this another complication I face?' Tsuna wondered as he stared out the window and saw the Varia members file out the limo one by one.

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! I'm starting to like this story again. That's another reason I get lazy with this story I didn't like it anymore, but I fell in love with it again. Thanks to Jayden c. yumari for your wonderful ideas!

Before I forget who would you like to see paired with Gokudera? I was thinking Kyoya, I'm not sure though. I need more couples I only have three in mind for this whole story. You can send me story ideas too. It'll make me fall in love again and it gives you faster updates!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**suzuki-sama1234**: Your question will be answered soon! **animegirl57**: Thanks :D **EK12**: A lot of people have the same question, all I have to say is maybe, maybe not. **Ookami Sakura**:Haven't heard from you in awhile, I may pair them together. **CieloDecimo**: I was thinking about Bel too! **Akahama Nera**:I may just do that, Tsuna's couples maybe not. **Toko Kyotaro**: Maybe I could. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta stayed with Nana, they will come back in the story soon. Yeah they did I fixed it. Oh no I like long reviews, thanks for reviewing!

**Hide and Seek**

Tsuna was soon brought back to reality by the reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Haruhi smiling at him. He returned the smile, even if was a little strained. The twins watched the display curiously.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked as he watched the strange smiles dance on their faces.

"It's nothing at all." Tsuna lied easily and this caused Hikaru to become even more skeptic.

"You say that, yet I can see something is."

"Nothing is going on, so you can drop it." Karou could feel Hikaru growing more irritated by each passing second, so he had to do the brotherly thing and step in before his brother did something stupid.

"I think what Hikaru is trying to say is that, we're friends, so we want to know what's going on. You know you can trust us, right?"

"Of course I know that. You think I don't trust you?"

"No it's not that. It's just that you always seem like you're hiding something."

"Well everybody has their secrets, you have yours and I have mine."

"I guess that's true, but if it were big, you would tell us, right?"

"Of course I'll tell you a secret right now, they are all a part of my family."

"Why were you acting like that then? You acted like you were scared."

"That's because I was scared you guys wouldn't guys wouldn't like me anymore. My family's a little crazy, so I thought they might scare you off," Tsuna said as he blushed and turned away nervously. Hikaru and Karou's hearts melted right on the spot.

"We would never dislike you," Hikaru and Karou chorused and hugged Tsuna. This caused Tsuna to laugh for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"I should probably go greet them." Tsuna started to walk away, but soon realized this made him look secretive. He then turned around and said, "You guys can come greet them if you want to." Hikaru and Karou instantly shook their heads when they took another glance at them. He was a little surprised when Haruhi stepped forward to come with him, but smiled anyway.

"You guys may like them you should come along," Haruhi urged and the twins hesitated a moment, but decided to follow anyway. They headed down the long corridor of stairs and finally reached the doors that lead outside Ouran. Once the doors opened, Tsuna knew he had to play his part right in this giant play he was putting on or else it would be ruined.

"Uncle Squalo!" Of course Squalo raised an eyebrow at the uncle part as he turned around and saw Tsuna was arm's length away from hugging his neck.

"Brat, what are you doing?" Squalo yelled as Tsuna wrapped his arms around his neck. The rest of the Varia stood there stunned.

"I'd appreciate if you played along," Tsuna whispered which caused Squalo to finally regard Tsuna's classmates and realize the situation.

"You owe me," Squalo whispered back and Tsuna nodded. "Hey brat, er... how have you... been?" Squalo did his best to act like a loving uncle and left the rest of the Varia even more confused. It was only when Tsuna started blinking wildly and mouthing 'behind me' that they understood. Tsuna finally released Squalo, hoping the rest would play along.

"I've been well." Tsuna smiled and walked away from Squalo, much to his content. Tsuna introduced the rest as his uncles except for Belphegor and Mammon, although he prefers Viper. "Well we should be leaving they have teacher work to do and Belphegor needs to go to class." Tsuna dragged Bel away, much to his discomfort, but it got his friends away from the rest of the Varia. He knew they would hassle him later for their compensation and he was one problem avoided only made room for another to arise.

Tsuna walked down the seemingly deserted hallway and stopped when he heard the ominous sound of footsteps. He had heard them for about five minutes and the pace was the same as his. He was sure he was being followed. It was that moment he turned around and aimed for his pursuer's neck only to stop once he saw who it was. His hand instantly dropped at his side. "Kyoya-sempai you scared me," Tsuna sighed.

"Yes I'm sorry I did that." Kyoya smiled.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"I just wanted to ask a quick question."

"Okay then."

"How do you go through the day pretending nothing happened?"

"I don't really understand what you're asking me."

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you and Haruhi at the beach house. I saw everything after that bomb detonated." Tsuna remained unaffected by this and keep up his charade.

"Are you okay? I can go get the nurse for you. People have strange hallucinations when they're sick."

"I see my two most valuable hosts leave the party and go after them, so the guest will stay pleased. I follow them to bring them back and find a valuable secret. How fortunate I was." Kyoya smiled again and Tsuna dropped his act quickly.

"Well I know you're not stupid, so I'll stop pretending."

"I'm glad."

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"I want you to help me build my own mafia family."

"I refuse."

"Keeping all the fun to yourself I see, but that's okay I'll make you agree to my terms." The word fun instantly made Tsuna snap and he grabbed Kyoya by the collar.

"Fun? You think this is a game? Every day I live in constant fear that one of friends will be gone and I'll never see them again, my family could disappear and that I may not live to see another day! It's one thing after another! Constantly having people trying to destroy the Vongola and everyone involved with it has to suffer! How dare you say that it's fun?"

"It must be thrilling to live this life of danger." Tsuna bared his teeth and Kyoya keep that same sickening smile on his face.

"Kyoya-sempai, what exactly do you plan to accomplish?"

"It would ruin the surprise if I told you right now. Isn't better to see the outcome of events?"

"I won't help you."

"I knew you'd be stubborn. That's why I brought this." Tsuna studied to microphone Kyoya pulled out of his pants pocket. "You see this microphone is hooked up to the broadcast room. I can expose your secret to the whole school."

"You're bluffing."

"I gave the information to the investigator, what makes you think I won't do it now?"

"You just wouldn't."

"Oh really, you think I won't?" Kyoya flipped a switch on the side of the microphone and tapped the top of it. "Attention students," his voice projected on the loud speaker, "The new transfer student Sawada Tsunayoshi has a secret, he actually has a…"

"I'll do it," Tsuna said loud enough for Kyoya to hear him, but low enough so it wasn't broad casted over the microphone. A smirk was soon evident on Kyoya's face.

"…a secret relationship with Hikaru and Karou," Kyoya finished quickly. It seemed the quiet school turned into concert hall. Various girls screamed and squealed at the news, there was even some sounds of disgust mixed in. Although he should've have been relieved his secret was still intact, the feeling of dread built up in the pit of Tsuna's stomach. "It was nice negotiating with you, but I have to depart. I hope to do business with you soon." Kyoya smiled sweetly and walked down the hall.

It was then that Tsuna finally listened to the little voice in the back of his mind. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved in this host club, but now he was in too deep.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! I would also like to thank the people who favorited/alerted this story, it means a lot! Oh yeah, wasn't this chapter up fast? So make me love this again people!

Okay the results of the Gokudera pairing came out as 8059, I just wanted to do a crack couple, I guess this will be easy though. I guess I shouldn't pair him with Kyoya considering what's going to happen to him (oops spoilerish!). Also who do you think the attackers are? I like that people are guessing, so keep guessing! All I have to say is you people will be surprised at who it really is.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**animegirl457**: :D **tunafordesert**: Thanks! Also I know the feeling. **suzuki-sama1234**: Thanks! **Elle von Werner**: Thanks! **Ookami Sakura**: Yeah I was going to have them freak out, but I got to lazy to write that part. Yeah I should do that. **anon**: Thanks and I will! **XxAlysaxX**: He does need to be bitten! I can't reveal yet! **sweetfoxgirl****13**: I love writing Gokudera's reactions! **Zero x Limit**: I didn't even think about writing that. It would make sense since he is deceitful in this story. Interesting point of view you have.

**Hide and Seek**

Tsuna was so preoccupied with what just happened with Kyoya that he didn't notice the oncoming danger. He turned around and saw Gokudera he wanted to run, but it was too late. Gokudera had already caught him. "Judaime, why didn't you tell me? Of course I wouldn't have approved at first, but I would've got over it!" It a moment for Tsuna to register what Gokudera was talking about.

"Gokudera, this is a misunderstanding! I don't have that kind of relationship with them."

"You know you don't have to lie to me, I will not voice my objections to this." Tsuna's mouth fell wide open and he tried to clear up the lie.

"Are you going to lie to me too? You're a horrible person to trample on my heart like this." Tsuna turned toward the new voice that had entered the desolate hallway and saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I just came to assure my rivals weren't striving in the competition. It seems I underestimated them," Mukuro continued his one man play adding as much drama as possible with his hand gestures.

"Don't tell me you're going to pester me about that too."

"As much as I would like to, I'm not. I'm actually here to discuss something more important, your run in with Ootori actually."

"Wait, you were hiding in the shadows the whole time? You could've helped me!"

"That would've ruined the fun."

"All of you people have sick and twisted version of fun."

"Let's disregard my preferences for a minute and focus on this matter."

"Hey bastard, what are you talking about?" Mukuro turned toward Gokudera and smirked.

"Well I guess I can tell you since you're here. Ever since we got here, something about Ootori has bothered me. That's why I took it upon myself to do extensive research on him, what I found was very interesting too. His family has many dark secrets, just waiting to be exposed. The only problem is their secrets are as tight guarded as the Vongola's."

"Wait is that why you were sneaking around when we first got here?"

"You noticed? Well you do have hyper intuition; I guess it's not that big of a surprise." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good I thought you were conspiring against me."

"I always do that," Mukuro stated nonchalantly, "Anyway Chrome, Chikusa and Ken are investigating right now. I'll tell you the details of my work later. Right now you should probably fill in your storm guardian." With that said Mukuro disappeared under a cloud of purple mist and this left Tsuna to do his newly appointed job. He easily explained the situation to Gokudera. He was surprised when Gokudera didn't freak out, but instead calmly responded.

"I think we should play along."

"Huh? Why?"

"If we play along then he may come to our side if that happens then we can destroy him easier. If his family has a secret as big as the Vongola's then he's a formidable opponent."

"That's true, and then we may find out what he's hiding."

"We should consult Reborn, Judaime."

"A boss should handle this right and besides I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Judaime..." Gokudera said sadly.

"We should talk about this later. I should deal with my boyfriend issue anyway."

"Is it true?"

"Of course not!"

Tsuna could be seen entertaining many curious ladies. "Well I didn't tell anyone at first because I was afraid that people would be disgusted with me. I didn't want anyone to dislike me." The girls sighed sympathetically and the twins sat silently in utter disbelief that Tsuna could spew such much crap out of his mouth.

"I was so happy when they said they would love me no matter what. I decided then I would tell everyone and I'm so appreciative everyone still accepts me."

The girls all squealed and one of the girls suddenly asked, "Are you going to continue your relationship with one of them or pick one?"

"I'll pick one eventually, but it's just so hard!" The girls squealed even more.

"Judaime..."

"He's a natural," Tamaki said.

"He's even better than Haruhi," Mori commented.

"Pretty soon they'll both surpass me!" Tamaki exclaimed as sudden realization hit him. He instantly retreated to his mushroom corner and this was about the time the ladies started to leave.

"So Tsuna tell us which one do you like better?"

"Yeah tell us, which one fulfills your fantasies?" The twins decided to play along with this lie Kyoya created.

"Which one do you want as a boyfriend?" the twins asked.

Five minutes later Tsuna could be seen hovering over Tamaki.

"Sempai, do you mind if I join you?"

"No there's always room for new members and it's nice to have company." Tsuna sat down next to Tamaki and started growing mushrooms too.

"It's hard lying."

"That's true."

"Why are you over here?"

"I'm going to be surpassed." Tsuna placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and soothed him.

"Well you have to give up the crown at some point."

"I guess you're right. Why are you here Tsuna?"

"I'm stuck in a mess and all these perverts are trying to become my boyfriend."

"Why don't you tell them you're not interested?"

"I'm too nice to turn them down, I guess."

"Why don't you accept their feelings and date them? You may find that you have something in common or that you actually like them."

"You know Tamaki-sempai that's actually not a bad idea."

"I'm glad you think so. Tsuna, do you want to become my son?"

"I'll probably regret this when I'm happy again, but yeah that would be fine." They sat there in eerie silence and continued to grow mushrooms together. The silence outside was even eerier.

"It seems like were not the only pursuers."

"Perhaps it's time to make our move, Jack."

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I missed my two week mark! No! This chapter isn't a very good apology is it? Sorry, the next chapter will be better if this wasn't up to your standards. As you can see I'm focusing more on the plot and couples now. Took me 12 chapters that's just sad. Ugh more fight scenes, at least I can start building up to the attacker reveals. Well see you guys in two weeks (maybe)!

P.S. If you have any questions about the story or you see any plot holes tell me! Some of the questions I may not answer in the story, but I want to. Tell me so I can answer them!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**suzuKHRaddict98**: Sorry Hibari won't be back until next chapter. **Soul of The World**: Glad you like the story! :D **BrokenBlackCat**: Sorry no Hibari shenanigans until next chapter.

**Hide and Seek**

All around Tsuna it was dark and it seemed like he was wondering around in it for hours. There was finally light but it wasn't good. Two red glowing eyes stated at him and stared back. At first he stated out of fear, but soon it was curiosity. He stepped closer to them and soon stopped. It was then a mouth appeared and asked, "Can you really save them all?" The mouth moved closer to Tsuna's body and opened, ready to engulf him. It was then Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open and his breathing ragged. He turned to the clock and saw he was going to be late. He instantly jumped out of bed and got ready, forgetting about the previous events. He soon scrambled down the stairs and soon made his way into the limo.

"Judaime you almost missed the limo. You haven't overslept in a while, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure Kyoya isn't pushing you too hard?" Tsuna was reminded of his deal with Kyoya. He had been working with the shadow king for awhile. The past two weeks he spent bending to Kyoya's will and helping him to form a mafia. This limo ride was his one way ticket back to the shadow kingdom, the host club.

He arrived at the host club only to find Kyoya sitting in wait for him. "I was worried you weren't coming," he said.

"Yeah sorry I'm a little late," Tsuna said sheepishly.

"It's okay it gave me time to think." Tsuna shuffled around and took a seat at the table Kyoya was occupying.

"The arrangements you've made for my family have come along quite nicely." Kyoya smirked and Tsuna grimaced on the inside. So far he had made phone calls, set up appointments and just about anything to get Kyoya's name out to the Mafia world. Kyoya seemed pleased by all this, but if he knew the truth he wouldn't be. Tsuna told all the people he contacted that his friend wanted to experience Mafia life, not actually live it. As far as they were concerned this was all a game and Kyoya was the only one living the fantasy.

"Well I have a few ideas, so let's start," Kyoya announced.

Tsuna spent a good hour helping Kyoya plan and telling him what would be best for his family. Kyoya added his new ideas and they worked to find more people. Kyoya seemed more and more pleased as the minutes rolled by which made Tsuna get tad bit relieved. This meant Gokudera's plan would work, all he had to do now was get him on their side, but there's always a chance for failure.

"It seems we're in the final stages of this operation. Why don't you take a break and get the supplies for the school festival?"

"Okay where are they at?"

"On the other side of school in my classroom there's no one over there, so if you get lost you're on your own. Good luck!"

"Gee thanks," Tsuna said and Kyoya just wore that creepily pleasant smile he always wear. Tsuna started his journey to the other side and was surprised when he ran into Belphegor. "What are you doing over here?"

"Ushishishi, I don't see how that's any of concern."

"You know if you didn't want participate in the school festival you could of just said so."

"The prince does not need to explain anything to you."

"Difficult as always, I'll see you later," Tsuna sighed as he walked off. After about two minutes he heard footsteps behind him. Tsuna knew exactly who it was without turning around. "Belphegor can you stop walking behind me, it creeps me out."

"Why?"

"Usually people I know walk beside me," Tsuna gestured to the empty space on his right as he turned to look at Belphegor.

"Ushishishi, I don't feel like it." Tsuna sighed and took some steps toward Belphegor before he faced the same direction as him.

"Now were side by side," Tsuna said proudly as he smiled. It was then Belphegor took at few steps backwards and Tsuna frowned. "You know sometimes I find it hard not to dislike you," Tsuna said and Belphegor's peculiar laugh sounded off as they continued their journey.

They finally found the right hallway and walked down it to search for the classroom. Tsuna scrolled down the classroom signs and finally settled on one. He opened it and found his assumption was correct. The supplies were in a basket sitting on a desk in the corner of the room. He walked toward it and was about to pick it up, but not before he saw something familiar. In the middle of the basket was a little blue ball with a piece of paper sticking out of it that read congratulations. Tsuna's eyes widened and he barely had time to react before the desk and the area surrounding it combusted.

Tsuna narrowly escaped the explosion and ran down the hall. He couldn't find Belphegor, but didn't dwell on it. He had to find Kyoya as quickly as possible. This was a set-up and he knew Kyoya had bigger plans! His family and this school were in danger.

He didn't make it very far down the hallway because something red blurred his vision and pulled him backward. Tsuna landed on the floor and clawed at what was binding his wrist. He finally succeeded in escaping his binding and stop the examine it. It was a long rope of red licorice and it trailed back to a peculiar looking man. He had long blonde hair and a blood red hat. He had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and a caramel colored scythe wielded in his hand. "I'm Julian, Jack's partner. It's nice to meet you, sad I won't know you that long."

Julian raised his scythe above his head and was ready to strike when a knife whipped past his head. He focused his attention on his new attacker. Belphegor stood on a window sill with knives in his hand and a smile on his face.

"The prince was starting to get bored, entertain me." Julian rushed toward Belphegor, leaving Tsuna forgotten. A strife had started between the two giving Tsuna the opportunity to run. Tsuna rose from his position on the floor and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He headed toward the host club and activated his X gloves along the way. He soon neared the door and was ready to grab the handle when a red crescent blocked his path. He directed his attention to where the attack came from and saw Jack.

"It's nice to see you again." Tsuna didn't respond, but instead lunged at Jack ready to attack. Jack easily dodged the hands reaching for his throat and grabbed the wrist of his attacker. He flung Tsuna through a window and Tsuna ignited his gloves to hover himself in the air. Jack could be seen jumping from the same window Tsuna just went through. Their strife continued in mid air. Soon the fight ended up just like the last one, Tsuna on the ground and Jack ready to give the final strike.

"It's been nice knowing you Vongola," was all Tsuna heard as he watched the red crescent from Jack's blade head straight for him. He didn't even have enough time to dodge it. In his moment of peril a miracle happened. Tsuna was lifted from his position and moved just about two feet out of danger's path. Tsuna stared in shock at the wreckage and Jack's body crashing toward the ground not far from him. He didn't snap out of this state until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You okay?" Tsuna had finally turned around and saw Mori was holding him by his shoulders. Tsuna nodded.

"Did you save me?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey Tsuna we came to help you!" Honey yelled from a nearby tree.

"How you guys know I was here?" he asked Mori.

"I would love to explain, but you have a lot to explain and we're out of time. That guy looks like he's about to get up and I'm sure he's not happy." Tsuna looked at the direction Mori was looking and saw Jack rising from the ground.

"You little brat!" Jack yelled as he flew toward Honey. Tsuna tried to fly after him, but Mori held him still.

"We'll handle him you have something more important to do."

"You two can't fight him!"

"No, but these can." Mori held up a weird looking staff with ligthning sparking off of it and left Tsuna in a state of confusion, but didn't question it. "Excuse me but I have to help Mitsukuni." Tsuna reached out and grabbed Mori's wrist.

"Wait I can help you guys, I just need you to distract him for awhile and get Jack directly in front of me. Five minutes is all I need though." Mori nodded and took his leave to help Honey. They defended against most of Jack's attacks while Tsuna hovered in the sky some distance away from them. Tsuna raised both his arms and faced one of his hands in Jack's direction. His gloves began to illuminate. He stood in the same position while Mori and Honey fought off Jack. After a while of fighting, Jack was beginning to overpower them.

"Mitsukuni, grab my hand!" Honey did as he was told and Mori pulled him out of Tsuna's path.

"X burner." Tsuna's glove's ignited and a flame tunnel appeared. The force of the flames slammed into Jack's body and sent him spiraling toward the ground. He slammed into the ground with a 'thud' and was effectively knocked out. His clothes were tattered and his hat lay on the ground beside him. Tsuna stood over his fallen body and was ready to finish him off with another X burner, but soon stopped. Jack's face was the face of a good friend of Tsuna's, one he could never replace or want to hurt. "Shoichi?" he breathed.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! One question, who saw it coming, who saw it? This story is getting crazy I love it! HAHAHAHA...okay I'll stop being crazy and go work on the next chapter because it's almost done. I hope it's apology enough for the lateness of this one, but I'm out of school now. Yah, faster chapters!

Oh yeah the dream part may seem irrealevant, but it's not you'll find out why the chapter after next. Okay well that's all be back soon (hopefully).


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Reborn! or OHSHC

**suzuKHRaddict98**: Yes actually and I'm glad you appreciate my cliffhanger. **BrokenBlackCat**:I'm glad I surprised somebody and you have to find you're own answer for that question. **Hibatsulova1827 0-0**: Glad I surprised you and I wouldn't say evil...

**Hide and Seek**

Various sounds escaped from the keyboard as someone continued to click away violently and endlessly on the keys. Soon the sound stopped and the sound of someone's voice could be heard.

"This case just got interesting," Mukuro said as he scanned the screen of the computer, then made an announcement, "Okay I have all the information I need, we're leaving." Chrome and Ken looked up from their computers with a questioning look while Chikusa continued to stare at his computer.

"I've found more than enough information to bring down Ootori, maybe even his whole club. As I announced before we're leaving," he said forcefully. This time there was no question; everyone abandoned their computers and followed Mukuro out of the door. He walked through the hallways of the building and made it to the entrance, but of course something got in his way.

"Hiroshi may I ask where you're going?" Mr. Ootori asked as he towered over him.

"I'm quitting, sir and I'm taking my assistants with me," a plain looking man answered.

"You can't quit you have a debt to pay."

"Oh silly me I forgot I put this mask on when I left the room." The man put a hand up to his face and slowing moved it to the other side of his face. He pulled the hand away from his face only to reveal the face of another, this was the face of Rokudo Mukuro. A look of horror shadowed Mr. Ootori's face. "Sorry, but I'm not your lackey." Mukuro turned to leave and the room flooded with bodyguards. Mukuro surveyed the room and turned his attention to his followers.

"You guys haven't had fun in awhile, why don't you play with these guards? I'm sure they'll be quite entertaining."

"Tsk, tsk I can't believe Jack was defeated that easily. I guess it's time to signal Julian," Kyoya said as he watched the scene on the ground below him while pulled out a remote control with a giant red button on it. Just as he was about to pressed it and bullet grazed his hand, the remote instantly crashed to the floor.

"I should've known you were behind this leak in information. The Ninth should have never trusted your father," Reborn said as he stepped out of the shadows with Leon in his hand.

"That's very true. I'm honestly baffled as to why he did in the first place."

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I'm just doing my dad a favor."

"Dancing around questions I see."

"It's more fun that way."

"Well since it seems you aren't willing to tell me anything, I'll just force it out of you." Leon transformed into a gun. Reborn shot multiple bullets at Kyoya and none of them fazed him. "Bullet-proof vest, huh?"

"Father's taught me well. Now if you excuse me I have some classrooms to blow up." Before Reborn could stop him from stepping on the button, an explosion ignited the surrounding classrooms and screams could be heard from outside. The students preparing for the school festival weren't the only ones disturbed by the explosions.

Even though flames were starting to surround the classrooms that Tsuna was near and were in danger of collapsing, he couldn't help but to continue to stare at the fallen body before him. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He jumped a little since he was brought out of his trance state and not used to Honey sounding so serious.

"I'm fine, I'm just stressed I think," Tsuna responded and Honey smiled.

"It's good you're okay, I think we should go help the other students. Come on Takashi!" Honey started to lead the way out of the clearing and they were almost home free until a scream of agony was heard. They all turned around to see Jack writhing on the ground. A look of worry crossed Tsuna's face as he watched.

He knew he shouldn't, but he had to. He ran to the Jack and Honey tried to stop him, but the flames from the classrooms had made a burning tree topple over. Tsuna reached Jack and cradled his head. His writhing lessened and Tsuna continued to comfort him, no matter how dangerous it was. Jack's face soon started to relax it was then Tsuna had no doubts, it was Shoichi. Seconds after his realization, he heard Honey scream. He stood up alertly and was careful not to harm Shoichi in the process. He looked to where his friends had been and saw Mori lying in a pool of blood with Honey standing over him. Shortly after Honey toppled over on top of Mori; adding more blood to the pool.

Tsuna stared at them in confusion and horror as he cradled Shoichi. He started to walk toward them, but stopped when he saw a figure emerge from the flames that started to surround the clearing. The figure was Julian. He was bloody and bruised all over and his scythe dragged behind him as he limped. He breathing was ragged also. Tsuna noticed something about him as he got closer; it was the same thing he noticed about Jack. The man name Julian was also a dear friend of Tsuna.

"Are you Spanner?" Julian dropped his weapon and clutched his head. "You are Spanner, aren't you? Why are you two doing this? I thought you guys were my friends!" That one simple word triggered something inside Julian and he began screaming as he clutched his head harder. Tsuna instinctively reached out, but stopped when he saw a look of pure hatred on Julian's face.

"Is this how you got to Jack?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You're the boss aren't you? I should've killed you the first moment I saw you!" Julian reached down and swung his scythe at Tsuna, it effectively cut his shoulder. Tsuna dropped Shoichi and clutched his shoulder. Tsuna watched as Julian began to swing his blade again, this time at his neck. Tsuna held out his hands and ignited his gloves to protect himself, but he didn't have to. Julian stopped his attack and hunched over as blood spilled out of his mouth. Tsuna looked down and saw a red scythe sticking out of Julian's abdomen. He looked down at Shoichi and saw he was wielding the scythe.

"It's time to leave," he announced to Julian as he removed the blade from Julian's body. He took out something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. Smoke surrounded them and once it cleared Tsuna's attackers were gone. So many questions rattled around in his head, but he could only focus on one thing and that was his friend's lives.

A distant voice sounded throughout his mind. "Can you really save them all?" The answer eluded Tsuna for awhile now, but now it was clear. A stray tear streamed down Tsuna's face as he walked somberly through the clearing, he was supposed to exit awhile ago. He walked aimlessly though the trees that surrounded it. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He just continued to walk and stare at the ground he trodden on.

"Tsuna!" He looked up at the call of his name and saw Haruhi ran toward him. She came to a stop in front of him. "Honey and Mori told me they were coming to see you. I came to make sure you guys were safe…" she trailed off once she saw the look on his face. "Did something happen?"

"It wasn't my fault," Tsuna croaked. He reached out and pulled Haruhi into a hug, which f course confused her. She hesitated to return at first, but she decided it would be better if she did. "It wasn't my fault …I couldn't save them…"

"It's okay," Haruhi said as she patted his back to soothe him. "Where's Honey and Mori?" Tsuna responded by tightening his grip around Haruhi and buried his face in her shoulder. Haruhi grabbed one of Tsuna's hands and removed it from its position. She held it in her own, which caused Tsuna to look at their hands and then at her with question. Haruhi smiled in return.

"You don't have to say anything, just take me there," Haruhi said as she continued smiled. An unusual expression clouded Tsuna's face as he wordlessly turned around. He started to walk and Haruhi trailed right behind him.

"How involved is your father?"

"Now, now I can't go around telling his secrets. Well I could, but there's no fun in that."

"You are one depraved child. Well I guess never knowing a father's love can do that." Kyoya's teeth clinched, as well as his fist. "Strike a nerve?" Kyoya took out a sword from behind his back and rushed toward Reborn. Reborn didn't even let him get close enough to strike. He shot a bullet which broke the sword in half. He shot another bullet that went straight through one of Kyoya's lenses. The lens shattered and the glass flew straight into his eye. He fell to the floor in pain. Reborn watched him writhe on the floor in agony.

"You're hundreds of years too early, kid."

Kyoya soon raised his head with a hand over his left eye and determination in the other eye. "I will win …this game and …father will respect me."

"I'm done playing with you. Now I know what Hibari met when he said you're pathetic."

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I know you have questions, just wait! I will explain everything! Next chapter there's going to be a well deserved ass-whooping and then explaination chapter. Oh yeah after those chapters you may not get new chapters for awhile (I only planned that far.) Hopefully I'll get some ideas!

DICUSSION: Okay this is completely irrelevant to this story, but I wanted to ask this. How do you people feel about a zombie-human relationship? Now before you flip your shit or throw-up, hear me out. It isn't like a relationship between a rotting corpse and someone; the zombie looks like a regular human, only dead, and has a relationship with the human. Read the comic, 'The Other Grey Meat' if you can't picture this. Anyway tell me what you think by any form of communication (reviews, pms, etc.) or vote on my poll!


End file.
